Agent GUN SonAmy
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to "Agent G.U.N Amy Rose," Sonic has joined the G.U.N and became an agent along with Amy, his girlfriend. These two love couple are in for some action!
1. Mission

**Hey, guys. Ever since I wrote "Agent G.U.N Amy Rose" story 2 years ago there were some that really loved it. So I had a little help from a friend of mine from deviantart to do a sequel. Hopefully there will be more chapters soon. This is the sequel to "Agent G.U.N Amy Rose" story. **

**I don't own anything. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a few months since Sonic joined G.U.N and is now agent on fulltime. He wears now a leather vest, leather pants and darkblue sunglasses and fingerless gloves. He still had tattoos on his arms like Amy.

**(Training room)**

Sonic where training to increase his abilities, like his speed, physical strength and even stamina. He was running on a machine that counts his speed and it was rising every time, right now his speed was at medium. He then stops the machine and gets to a bench to rest and gets the towel over his shoulder.

"Phew, not even breaking a sweat" he said. He takes a sip from a water bottle and is about to practice his flexibility. He spins around rings hanging from the ceiling. Just then Shadow comes in the training room.

"Hey Faker, Can you come down please?" Shadow said to Sonic who was still spinning like if he could win a Olympic gold medal. Shadow then sighs and shouts.

"COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Shadow shouts and Sonic comes down.

"Ugh, what is it now Shads?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"We got a mission for you and Rose, Faker and please don't call me Shads" Shadow said annoyed to Sonic. Sonic rubs the towel on his neck and smiles.

"And what mission is it?" he asked Shadow.

"Eggman is on it again, letting his eggpawns on the loose in Station Square" Shadow tells Sonic and shows him a hologram of the eggpawns attacking cars and buildings.

"Yes sir, I'll get Ames and we get to Station Square" Sonic salutes and gets to the locker room and changes to his outfit.

In the hallway Amy was walking around. She was now wearing black t-shirt, black pants with holster for Colt 1911's and grenades. She still had tattoos on the arms and makeup on her face. Then Sonic rushes up behind her. She turns around and sees him.

"Are you ready for this mission Amy? It's eggman's robots on the loose in Station Square" Sonic tells Amy. Amy gets a smirk on his face and pats Sonic's shoulder.

"Bet I am Sonic" Amy said to Sonic and they run to Station Square at full speed.

At Station Square, some smaller eggpawns are tearing cars and streets apart and the big ones breaking windows and walls on some buildings. People were screaming in panic as the military tries to handle the robots. The bullets where just bouncing off them and a few robots where taken down by grenades and bazooka missiles.

"We need back up" one soldier said and dodges the energy blasts from the robots.

"G.U.N is sending supports to us" another soldier shouts to the soldier.

Then they see something blue and pink coming towards them.

"Is that Sonic?"

"Yes it is and he's got his partner with him" one soldier said.

Sonic and Amy jumped above the soldiers and stands in front of some eggpawns.

"Ready to kick some metal butt Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes I am" Sonic smirked and attacks the robots with his spin dashing.

Some robots try to shoot at him but Amy jumped in and places a grenade between a eggpawns arm. It then blew off the robots arm and left it one armed. It then charged at her and she just grins and she takes out her guns and shoots at the eyes, leaving the robot blind.

"Is that all you got? I'm just getting warmed up" Amy taunted the eggpawn and dodges it's remaining arm as it goes berserk and smashes another eggpawns head. Then one gigantic robot fell next to her. Sonic then jumped in front of her.

"Wow, that's a great fight Ames. I'm pumped up" Sonic joked.

"No time to joke Sonic, we must save those people" Amy said as she points at some people being chased by smaller eggpawns.

"Let's do it" Sonic tells Amy as they jump between wrecked buildings and cars to reach the citizens. The citizens gets to a dead end as the robots gets closer to them.

"We are doomed" said a girl to her parents as she hides behind them.

The citizens screamed as the eggpawns is about to kill them when Sonic and Amy lands in front of them.

"Back off citizens. We handle this!" Sonic tells the trapped citizens as he and Amy attacks the robots. A few seconds later they were destroyed.

"Are you okay citizens?" Amy asked them.

They all nodded and suddenly cheered for them.

Sonic then pats Amy on the back.

"You did a good work Amy" Sonic said to Amy.

"You too Sonikuu" Amy said as she kissed Sonic on the cheek.

He blushes a little. They later destroy the remaining eggpawns.

* * *

**(G.U.N base)**

"Congratulations Agent Sonic and Agent Amy. You did a good job on saving Station Square and its citizens" Shadow greeted Sonic and Amy.

"Thanks Shadow" they both said to him.

"You are both welcome and right now you two can take a break for a while. We call you both when we need you" Shadow then tells Sonic and Amy and walks off.

Sonic then looks at Amy and grabs her by her arm.

"You heard that Ames? We are on a break" Sonic said to Amy.

"Yeah, let's go home" Amy replied to him.

Later on Sonic and Amy is at their home and watched TV. They are watching The Big Lebowski and Sonic places his arm behind Amy's neck. She gets annoyed and flicks it away with a finger. Sonic then looks at Amy and so did she.

"What are you staring at? My body? You know what happens when you stare at these" Amy asked Sonic a little bit grumpy and points at her chest.

"Nah, just your beauty" Sonic smiled as Amy's expression changes to an smirk.

She then snuggles on his chest as he smooth her quills.

"I was staring at your tattoos" Amy said as she closed her eyes.

"Yours are cool too" Sonic replied and continues to watch the movie at the scene where Walter and the Dude conforts the Big Lebowski and Walter lifts up Lebowski from his chair.

Sonic chuckles at that scene and so did Amy.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I do more?**


	2. Scourge is back

One night in Station Square, Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's anti, is walking in the rain and gets into a bar and sat down on a seat at the desk and ordered a beer. He takes a sip from the bottle and then sighs. He was feeling humiliated by being defeated by Amy.

"Argh, That babe has become a badass who kicked my freaking ass" Scourge mumbles to himself and takes another sip from the bottle. Just then a stranger in a raincoat walked in and sat next to him. Scourge just sighs, not caring if the stranger is bothering him.

"What's the matter Scourge?" the stranger asked Scourge.

"It's nothing and how do you know my name?" Scourge asked the stranger.

The stranger then takes of her hood to reveal a familiar face.

"Sally? If it isn't my anti's ex-girlfriend" Scourge said a little surprised.

Sally then glares at Scourge and takes a peanut from a bowel.

"Sonic will be mine again when I get rid of his Lara Croft girlfriend. And right now my boyfriend Flamer dumped me for that I didn't loved him but Sonic" Sally said grumpily while chewing on the peanut.

Scourge then drinks the last of the beer in the bottle and crosses his arms on the desk.

"Do you want help from me?" Scourge asked Sally.

Sally's eyes widen and she then snarls in anger.

"Why would I help an anti to my Sonic?" Sally asked angrily.

"Because we got similar problems princess" Scourge explained to her.

Sally then scoffs and then gets a small smirk.

"Very well, even as a princess of Knothole I'll help you to get Amy and I'll get Sonic, Is that clear Scourge, deal?" Sally said as she reaches out her hand for a deal.

"Deal" Scourge reach out his hand and shakes hand with Sally.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Sonic is walking his way to Tails house and seeing how his best friend is doing. He then came to Tails house and knocked on the door. Tails opens it.

"Hi bro how are you doing? Can I come in?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Sure Sonic" Tails said and lets Sonic in. They sat on the couch.

Tails then asked Sonic. "How are you doing working for G.U.N?"

"I'm doing great and how's Cream?" Sonic replied to him.

"She's fine" Tails said in a polite tone and then looks at Sonic's tattoos.

Sonic then looked at Tails in concern.

"I liked you better without the tattoos" Tails said.

"I'll think about to remove them, I'll ask Amy" Sonic responded on Tails comment about the tattoos on his arms.

"I'll fix some drinks to us, what drink do you want?" Tails asked Sonic.

"I'll have a mountain dew if you have" Sonic said as he stretches his arms.

Moments later Tails returned with a mountain dew and a cola in his hands.

He hands over the mountain dew to Sonic.

"Thanks old pal" Sonic thanked Tails.

"No problems bro" Tails replied as he opens his drink.

* * *

At Rouge's house, Rouge and Amy is sunbathing. Rouge put some sunscreen on herself.

"Ah, It is a great day to have a day off from G.U.N, isn't it Rouge?" Amy asked Rouge.

"It is, dear" Rouge replied in a calm tone and takes a sip from her orange drink.

Amy then put on red sunglasses and relaxed and continues to sunbath.

"Say Rouge, can you hand over the sunscreen?" Amy asked Rouge.

"Sure" Rouge said and gives her the sunscreen. Amy then pours some in her hand and put some on her arm. What they don't know is that Scourge is spying from a far distance.

"Hehehehe, two babes is what I need, but I get that Amy first" Scourge whispers to himself.

He then rushes to Rouges house and sneaks behind their sunbeds.

"I heard something" Rouge lifted her sunglasses in concern to Amy.

"I have to believe it's me who made the noise" Scourge said as he laughed evilly.

Amy and Rouge turned around and stands in fighting stances.

"Do you ever GIVE UP, Scourge?!" Amy yelled at Scourge who smirks.

"You two are pretty hot when you are angry in bikinis" Scourge said.

"Shut up!" Rouge said angrily and tries to kick Scourge but he grabs her foot.

She gets surprised at this.

"Hehehe, nice try batty" Scourge taunted Rouge as he throws her aside.

She landed at the backdoor at her house.

"Now then, time to get the pink babe" Scourge said.

Amy is getting pissed for being called a babe by Scourge.

"Don't call me a 'babe' SCOURGE!" Amy screamed as she attacked Scourge with her martial-arts skills but he keeps dodging them and then he kneed her in the gut. She quickly recovered.

Scourge then licked his lips and he gets closer to Amy.

"I could beat him before and I can do it again" Amy said and attacked Scourge.

She punches him in the cheek and then kicks him in the gut. He then groans in pain and spits out a tooth. He then looks at Amy and tries to stand up. Amy grabs him by the jacket.

"Who send you to get me and Rouge?" Amy asked Scourge sternly.

"I won't tell you babe and you don't wanna know"

"Tell me NOW SCOURGE!" Amy yelled at him in an anger similar to Rosy the Rascal and she presses her hand against his throat. Scourge then struggles to not lose air.

"Okay..augh...Okaay... I work for..." Scourge started to tell Amy but didn't finish his line.

"For who?" Amy asked him angrily and removes the hand from his throat.

"I work for your boyfriend's ex" Scourge utters his answer. Amy's expression changes from anger to one of pure shock and she releases Scourge to the ground as he gasps for air and almost passes out.

"Sally...weren't she supposed to leave me and Sonic after we saved her and Flamer?"

Amy then put on handcuffs on Scourge's wrists to make sure he doesn't attack again.

Then Rouge gets back up and goes to Amy.

"We better take him in and give him more questions" Rouge said to Amy.

* * *

**(At Tails' house)**

"That was nice to meet you brother" Tails said to Sonic.

"Sure it was Tails, but now I must go back home" Sonic replied and ruffles Tails on the head. Tails then laughed and so did Sonic.

"See you later Tails" Sonic waved good bye to Tails who waved back.

"Bye Sonic"

Just then, Sonic's iPhone5 ringed and he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Ames, whats going on?" Sonic asked Amy who is the one who called him.

"Sonikku, Scourge came and attacked me and Rouge at her house and we are taking him in and you better come because we got bad news, bye" Amy said on the phone and calls off.

Sonic then put back the phone into his pocket.

"That darn Scourge" Sonic growled in anger.

* * *

**Hopefully my friend and I will do chapter 3 soon. So no rushing. **


	3. Interrogation

At G.U.N base, two G.U.N agents led Scourge into the interrogation room and sat down on a chair near the table. He still has handcuffs on his wrists. Then, Sonic and Amy came in and sat down on each chair in front of Scourge. The blue hedgehog looked sternly at Scourge.

"So... tell us why you are working for Sally" Sonic asked Scourge. He didn't say a word.

"Tell us now" Sonic said seriously to Scourge. Scourge then sighs and then started to talk.

"I made a deal with Sally to take down you and Amy so she can get you back"

Amy wrote this down in a block of papers. Behind a window, Shadow, Rouge and other G.U.N personal is watching them.

"Mmhm? Is there a reason why she wants my Sonikku back?" Amy asked him.

"She thinks that she is happy with Sonic and really dislikes you" Scourge said in a low voice.

Amy's face started to fill with anger but Sonic tells her to calm down. She takes a deep breath.

"But why exactly does she want to get rid of me?" Amy asked Scourge again.

"She wants you to be with me to make you my...my...forget it" Scourge didn't want to say 'bitch' because it may piss off Amy.

Sonic then gets up from his chair and goes around Scourge.

"Ames, can you get out please? I need to talk in privacy with Scourge"

"Okay Sonic" Amy said as she leaves the room and closes the door.

"Okaaaaay Scourge, I'll tell you one thing before we throw you to your cell" Sonic said.

"And what is that?" Scourge started to be nervous.

"Stay away from my girlfriend or you will regret you were ever born, did I make myself CLEAR?!" Sonic said angrily and grabs him.

Scourge then gulps nervously and scared at the same time and nods.

"Good, guards! Take Scourge to his cell" Sonic tells the guards to get Scourge to his cell.

The guards take Scourge to his cell as Shadow discusses with Sonic and Amy. Just then Silver appeared with Sally in handcuffs. She sighs slightly.

"What took you so long to find her, future boy?" Shadow said.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Ultimate Alien Hedgehog! I was getting my ass beaten up by this pissed off woman here!" he said to Shadow. Silver and Shadow don't get along very well and Silver has changed his attire into a Goth because he wants to act tough and cold rather than naïve. And he likes to do things alone.

"Great job for taking in Sally, Silver. We'll take care of her" Shadow said to Silver as he looks sternly at Sally.

"Let's get into the interrogation room again, shall we?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Very well, Rose" Shadow replied. Sonic and Amy takes Sally in the room.

They then sit down at the chairs.

"So... Scourge said you made a deal with you to take down me and Amy to bring me to her?" Sonic asked Sally.

"Eh yes, I just can't take it that you are with Amy" Sally said very nervously and shyly.

"Let me tell you something Sally, surely a princess would never betray her kingdom and force someone to be together again? Is that clear?"

Sally's eyes widen and started to feel ashamed.

"Yes, of course" Sally then said. Amy finished writing down from what Sally told them.

"Take her to her cell" Sonic orders the guards to take Sally to the same cell as Scourge.

**Later**

Amy was in the training room practicing her combat with Sonic. She then judo throws him at the floor but he then gets up.

"Come on Sonic, you can do better than that" Amy said as she moves her finger 'come here'.

"As long I am the fastest thing alive" Sonic replied and gets up and gets into a fighting pose. He then punches really fast in boxing style and Amy blocks some of them. Then they take a break.

"Wow you are great Sonikku, can you hand over the water bottle?" she asked him and he throws the water bottle to her hand. Sonic then sat down on a bench and thinks for a moment.

Amy then looks at Sonic in concern. She then sat down next to him.

"What is it Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic and puts her hand on his shoulder. He then sighs.

"It is that I can't believe how Sally has gone mad and working with that green perv" Sonic said very depressed and angry at the same time.

"Calm down Sonic, They are in custody now, it's safe now"

"I hope so" Sonic said and hugs Amy.


	4. Prisoners Escaped

At G.U.N base, Rouge is discussing with Silver why he is acting so cold against Shadow.

"I don't like Shadow's attitude against me and I think it's time to quit being naive and change my style" Silver said, crossing his arms.

"Silver dear, you don't have to change your style. Shadow is often like that since he lost Maria" Rouge said, with her hands on the hips.

Silver shrugs and sighs.

"Whatever you say Rouge. Have you noticed that Sonic is acting weird after we arrested Scourge and Sally?" Silver tells Rouge.

Rouge then thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I have heard from Amy that he can't believe that a princess would work with a perv. But now we mu..." Rouge said but got interrupted as the alarm started to blare loudly.

_**"Alert! Scourge and Sally has escaped! Prepare to close the doors and secure the base!"** _the voice from the speakers shouted.

"Oh no! Come on Silver!" Rouge said to Silver and they both ran through the hall.

The G.U.N agents and troops load their weapons and rushes through the base.

Amy and Sonic heard the alarm and the report that Sally and Scourge has escaped.

"Looks like a job for us Ames" Sonic said toughly and loads his gun.

"Yes Sonikku, time to kick some ass" Amy smirks.

They then ran to Scourge and Sally's cell and sees that Sally has used her hair clip to unlock the lock.

"Darn, we must get better locks" Sonic said, angrily. They went to search for Scourge and Sally.

At the weapon room, Shadow is looking for Scourge or Sally with his gun in his hand. Suddenly the light got turned off.

"What the?" Shadow said, surprised and turned on the flashlight. Then an evil laughter is heard.

"Scourge? Come out and fight me!" Shadow yelled to make sure Scourge comes out. Just then, Shadow got knocked aside and lands on his back. He then sees someone getting closer to him as the light turned on. It was Scourge.

"Anti-faker!" Shadow growls.

"Yes, and now check this one out!" Scourge laughed and kicks Shadow in the stomach.

Shadow groans in pain but recovered and punches Scourge hard, sending him to the wall.

"Ugh, I'll show you!" Scourge growled.

* * *

With Rouge and Silver

"Give me that gun, Rouge!" Silver snatched the pistol gun from her.

"Hey! It's very dangerous to use a gun, goth kid! And you know you have psychic powers!" Rouge yelled.

"Fine!" Silver threw the gun aside, "I'll just use this then" he took out the whip.

"Will you two stop fooling around?! We got prisoners to find for crying out loud!" Amy screamed in the halls.

Silver then turned and sees Amy and Sonic.

"Sorry Amy" Silver said as Amy and Sonic gets closer to him and Rouge.

They then searched in the halls and then in the laboratory where some projects were being made.

"Careful, she can be here anywhere" Rouge said and turned on the lights.

"Ah, so you found me at last" a voice then said.

"Sally?" Sonic said curiously and takes the gun out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	5. Fight part 1

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 5. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the weapon room, the fight between Shadow and Scourge continues. Shadow then backhands Scourge with his elbow but he gets back up and punches Shadow in the jaw but no avail. Shadow then chuckles sinisterly and cracks his knuckles.

"Did you think you can beat the Ultimate Lifeform, Anti-faker? Its break time" Shadow taunted him and smirks.

"Yes I do and I'm gonna get your bat-girlfriend and Amy and turn them to my slaves" Scourge said and kicks at.

"You are not gonna get them and no, Rouge is not my girlfriend!" Shadow growled and punches Scourge in the stomach and then judo throws him to the floor but he get up and attacks Shadow.

At the same time, Rouge, Amy, Silver and Sonic has found Sally in the laboratory.

"What do you want now princess?" Silver asked Sally angrily. Sally then snaps her fingers and G.U.N robots appear of the type B-3x Hot shot. "I just reprogramed the robot to attack you all" Sally smirks. Sonic then gets angry.

"Go and find Scourge and help Shadow, Amy and I take care of Sally and these robots" Sonic tells Silver and Rouge.

"Copy that" they both said and run off to find Scourge and Shadow.

"Alright then Ames, where were we?" Sonic said toughly as he and Amy prepares to fight Sally and the B-3x Hot shot robots. They then run towards them and their fight begins. The robots fire their cannons at them but missed them.

Shadow is still fighting Scourge and now then he takes out a knife to stab Shadow, but he gets the knife kicked out of his hand and got grabbed by Shadow. Shadow then started to bite on his right ear. Blood started to pour from it and then suddenly Shadow bites of the left side of his ear as Scourge screams in pain. "Damn you! Ultimate Lifeform! I'LL KILL YOU FOR RUINING MY FUCKING APPEARANCE" Scourge screamed in anger and goes berserk. Shadow then gets knocked to some ammo crates and shelves. He then sees Scourge with pure rage in his eyes.

In the hall, Silver and Rouge is rushing through only to hear beating sounds and grunts from the weapon room. "Let's go and see what's happening" Rouge said and is about to get to the weapon room. But Silver just stands there, still having it tough against Shadow. Then Rouge turns back and grabbed Silver by his arm.

"Come on future Goth boy!"

Just then some G.U.N agents ran past the two.

"Send some back-up to Sonic and Amy guys" Rouge ordered the agents.

"Yes Miss Rouge" an agent then salutes and orders the other agents to run to the laboratory.

Rouge and Silver got to the weapon room and sees Shadow fighting a enraged Scourge.

"GRRRR! Take this Ultimate Lifeform!" Scourge yelled as he still goes berserk and then knocks Shadow at the side. Just as Scourge is about to finish Shadow, he gets hit by Silver's whip and gets tied by it. He then struggles to get out.

"Who's the tough guy now Scourgie?" Rouge taunted him.

Sonic and Amy is fighting the G.U.N robots and Sally. A few of the robots where taken down.

"Ames, take care of the rest, I'll take care of Sally" Sonic said to Amy. She then nods and rushes towards the robots. Sally then stands in front of Sonic. "Look, Sally. Why don't you just step down and leave me and Amy alone?" Sonic tells Sally.¨

"I don't care. I still want you back Sonic!" Sally said angrily.

"Sal, you just won't allow my freedom if I go back to you so the answer is 'no'!"

Sally started to get angry and cracks her knuckles.

"I'M STILL TAKING YOU BACK SONIC!" Sally screamed as she runs towards Sonic and punches him in the face. He feels the blood coming from the nose and gets up and the battle continues.


	6. Fight part 2

**Story good so far, guys? And don't forget to review the chapters. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver and Rouge has taken down Scourge and helped Shadow up. He has a few scratches and bruises. He then groans a little.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Silver asked Shadow.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises and scratches, future boy. You were doing great. Your parents in the future would be proud of you" Shadow said and pats him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Shadow" Silver replied with a small smile.

"I wonder how Sonic and Amy is handling Sally."

* * *

**(At the lab)**

Sonic gets tossed at a desk with liquids spilling on him. Luckily it was not acid or something that will deform him. He then gets up and sees Sally jumping to him. He has one problem that he can't hurt his once girlfriend.

He then sweep kicks her and elbows her in the gut.

"OW!" Sally screamed in pain but recovered and then grabs him by the vest and throws him at a glass tank, cracking the glass. Blood ran from his mouth.

"Ugh, I must fight back better, somehow" Sonic thought for a moment and gets up, He then tosses his vest aside, showing his back full of sores and comes closer to Sally.

"You wouldn't dare hurt a princess?" Sally taunted Sonic.

"Yeah" Sonic said, stands in a Bruce Lee-like pose and so does Sally.

"AAAAHHHH!" both screamed as they get into hand to hand combat. Sonic blocked and punched some of Sally's attacks and she dodged and punched back hard in the ribs, a cracking noise is heard as Sonic yelled in pain. He then sees that Sally is about to attack Amy but then he gets angry and unleashes his anger and finally knocked Sally hard and sending her to the wall and goes unconscious by the impact. Sonic stands still for a moment looking at Sally with an expression in a mixture of anger, pain and sadness. He really did not want to hurt her but he had to since she gone too far. Sonic then gets to Amy. "Are you okay, Ames?"

"Yes I am, you?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Well, I got...Ugh...some cuts from the glass tank, bruises and she injured my ribs" Sonic said as he collapses. Just then the G.U.N agents arrived and take Sally away to a safer cell. "Call the medics!" a G.U.N agent told the others. Amy held Sonic in her arms close to her chest.

"You are gonna be fine Sonic"

* * *

**(In the medical room)**

Sonic had bandages on his spine and shoulders. It has stopped the bleeding.

He was on a bed and Amy is sitting next to him. He then smiles.

"Hi Ames" Sonic said softly.

"Hi Sonikku" Amy replied in a sweet tone.

"Guess that Sally and Scourge is never gonna escape this time"

"Yup and we got better security" Amy said.

Just then, Shadow, Silver and Rouge came in. Shadow had a few patches on his body and he stands next to Sonic's bed.

"Hello Sonic, how are you doing?" he asked Sonic.

"I'm still recovering but anything is great except that..."

"That what?" Shadow asked Sonic in concern.

"That while I fought Sally, I realized I couldn't hurt her actually" Sonic said in a sad tone. Shadow then pats him on the shoulder.

"I know how it feels Sonic, but you got to resist it sometimes" Shadow tells Sonic in a comforting tone. Unlike most times he's grumpy against him and calling him "Faker". It's like he's growing soft. Rouge and Amy at this since Shadow is being kind to Sonic.

Silver just was surprised.

"One good thing is that we told them in Knothole what Sally has done and we agreed to discrown her" Rouge then said to Sonic and Amy.

"Great. Now I hope she learned her lesson" Amy then smiles and kisses Sonic.

He then blushes.

* * *

**(At G.U.N's prison)**

Scourge now has a bandage on his ear and growls in anger.

"Oh boy, that emo hedgehog is a bigger pain in the neck than Sonic. He ruined my handsome appearance, GRRRR!" he then sat down on his bed and puts his hands on his face.

In the other cell with a safer lock, Sally sat in there, crying for hearing that she lost her status as a princess of Knothole.

"I shouldn't have accepted that offer from Scourge and now I am nothing but a big idiot to fight her boyfriend. I wish I could tell everyone I'm sorry for joining Scourge, some day" Sally then sadly said to herself with tears in her eyes.


	7. Scourge fights Amy

Three weeks has passed since Sally and Scourge's attempts to escape from G. prison. Now Sally has become discrowned and is no longer a princess. Right now her brother Elias is now ruling Knothole. She is still ashamed for doing the wrong thing by joining Scourge, causing some damage by reprograming robots and beating Sonic himself. She got as a punishment 5 years in prison. Scourge is also still imprisoned and his ear has completely healed.

**(Meanwhile, with Sonic and Amy)**

They are at their home and taking a break from G.U.N after the battle. Both are sitting on the couch and watched TV. Sonic's ribs have healed but he still has bandages on his injuries from Sally.

"Man, three weeks and I still can't get over that I fought my ex" Sonic sighs and groans.

"I know how it feels Sonikku, but I wanna tell you something else. Before you joined G.U.N with me, Sonic, I was actually afraid for acting stern and angry against you when you keep staring at me" Amy said in a low voice and places her hand on Sonic's hand, feeling a little ashamed.

"I know I was a jerk back then. But I got over it and I have forgiven you long ago" Sonic said with a small smile.

"Thanks Sonic and I got an idea" Amy said

Sonic looked at her in the eyes and lifted on eyebrow.

"What idea?" he asked her.

"I wanna train with Scourge. He is very bad at fighting women like me. And maybe some meditation with Silver would make it easier for us"

"Well, be careful, he can be dangerous and yes, some meditation could work" Sonic said.

* * *

**(Next day, G.U.N base, prison)**

Scourge was sitting on his bed and read a newspaper. He then hears a knock on the door.

"What?"

The door opens and two guards come in.

"Agent Amy wants to see you" one of the guards say and put handcuffs on Scourges wrists.

"Wow, the pink babe wants to see me? Great" Scourge said sarcastically as he is taken out from his cell and led to the training room.

"The training room? What am I supposed to do? Lift some heavy weights?" Scourge asked them. Just then, Amy comes in, wearing a training outfit along with a towel on her shoulder. Scourge got surprised.

"Nope, you are gonna train with me green boy" Amy said in a tough tone.

"Me against you? I am bad at fighting girls" Scourge asked her.

"Yes and no perverting stuffs or you'll be in trouble. Guards, leave the room" Amy then ordered the guards and they leave the room.

She takes off the towel and then put on a radio and **_Whispers In The Dark _**plays. Then she gets into a fighting pose.

"Ready Scourge?" Amy asked him seriously. Scourge then takes off his jacket and red shades, wearing a tank top.

"I am ready...Babe" Scourge said nervously.

Then Amy uses her skills against Scourge and he tries his best but gets knocked down.

"What's wrong with you woman?!"

"I'm going hard on you" Amy replied and puts up her fists and so did Scourge.

"Alright, I'll try again" Scourge smirked and punches but she blocks some of them until he hits her face. She then gets up.

"That was too easy" Scourge said and gets ready again.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Amy said and judo throws him at the floor. He gets up and tries to kick her but misses.

"Man this babe is tough" just as Scourge said that, he gets tapped on the back. "Excuse me mister?"

He then gets a punch in the face and falls on his butt. He feels blood coming from his nose.

"Man, you are one crazy ass bitch!" Scourge accidently said in front of Amy. She gets angry at that.

"What did you say to me?!" Amy screamed and grabs him then throws him at the wall.

"Oh man, this is gonna be humiliating for me when my friends hear that I'm beaten by a girl" Scourge groans in annoyance.

He gets off the wall and continues his training with Amy. 20 minutes later he manages to backflip Amy as he grins.

"Ha! I did it! I won! Hahahaha!" Scourge cheered in victory. Amy then gets up.

"Well trained Scourge, I hoped you learned to not act nasty" Amy smirked.

"I think so, I'll be better next time" Scourge said as he takes on his jacket and shades. The guards came in and led him to his cell.

"We'll see about that"

After Scourge was put back to his cell, Amy decided to go to Silver's house for some meditation. She walked past a meadow and sees the sunset. She smiles lightly and is about to continue her walk as a portal appeared in front of her. "What the?" Amy said as she sees a figure taking form of a familiar face. It was Blaze the Cat, Silver's girlfriend.

"Hello there Amy, long time to see, nice tattoos" Blaze said. Amy was a bit speechless of seeing Blaze coming for this moment.

"Oh, hi Blaze. It's been a while. How are the Sol Emeralds?" Amy asked her.

"They are just fine and I have been busy protecting them. How's Silver?" she asked Amy.

"I am on his way to his house, wanna come?"

* * *

**(At Silver's house)**

Sonic is doing some meditation with Silver, still a goth. Sonic is doing the best to keep himself stable from the injuries while meditating.

"Focus Sonic and clear your mind" Silver said calmly while meditating.

"Yes Master" Sonic said with closed eyes.

He crosses his legs and focused very well. After a half-hour, Sonic was done meditating. He gets up carefully due to his injuries. Silver helps him a bit.

"You'll be fine soon, Sonic"

"I know" Sonic replied just as they hear someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it" Silver said and walked to the door and sees Amy and Blaze.

"Oh, hi Amy and Blaze. It's been a long time to see you again" Silver then hugged Blaze softly.

He has happy tears in his eyes. "It's nice to see you too Silver and what happened to you?"

Blaze asked Silver curiously over his goth appearance. Silver then gets out from the hug.

"Well, I had decided to change my style due to being naive to Shadow. What have you been doing?" Silver explained and asked Blaze. She then gets in and sat down on the couch in the living room along with Amy and Sonic. Silver sat next to Blaze.

"I have been busy protecting the Sol Emeralds and right now I decided to come back to you all after a long time" Blazed explains her story to all three.

"I have missed you my love" Silver pats her gently on the shoulder.

"I have missed you too Silver and I do like your goth-style" she replied and they shared a moment together and kisses. Sonic and Amy smiled at that. Blaze then turned to them.

"So, Sonic, how have you been doing working for G.U.N with Amy? She said on the way that you and her captured Scourge and Sally"

"Indeed and now Sally has betrayed her kingdom and got her title as a princess removed" Sonic tells Blaze who was surprised.

"Yes and I challenged Scourge today at the gym in the base, he's bad at fighting ladies like me of course" Amy said smirking.

"Wow, you really have become a tough woman Amy" Blaze commented.

"Thanks"

"No worries" Blaze smiled and cuddles on Silvers chest fur which made him purr. Sonic and Amy giggled at that.


	8. Guys and Girls hangout

At the G.U.N base, Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Shadow are practicing with handguns. They are firing at the targets.

Sonic held his Colt 1911 handgun and fires five shots at the target.

"Hasta la bye bye, target" Sonic joked. Shadow then looked at Sonic in annoyance.

"Full of jokes as always" Shadow said sarcastically and aimed his gun to the target with one hand.

The bullet hits the middle of the target. "Ha, I'm getting better at this" Shadow smirked and puts his gun in the holster.

"Check this out boys" Amy said and takes out her two handguns, fires eight shots each and it tore the target to shreds.

Amy then winks at them and put the guns in her holsters. Shadow and Sonic were a bit surprised.

"Wow Ames, that was amazing" Sonic smiled happily and hugged her. She pulled away from the hug gently.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said as she kisses him on the lips. Shadow and Rouge just shrugs and continues to practice their guns.

Later after the gun practice, the four are discussing about what they are going to do the rest of the day.

"Well, I'm gonna be with my old pals Tails, Knuckles and the boys. Wanna come Shads?" Sonic said and then asked Shadow.

"Hmph, very well, I'll come" Shadow responded. Then Sonic turned to Rouge and Amy.

"So what are you girls gonna do?" he asked them. Rouge thought for a moment then comes up with an answer.

"Well, me and the girls including Amy are going to the mall" Rouge said.

"I'll get a surprise for you Sonic" Amy said to Sonic.

"Okay sweetheart, have fun with the girls. Come on Shadow, let's go"

* * *

Later on, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and even Silver were skateboarding at the ramps, similar to Sonic Riders. The Pacific Rim main theme was played from a radio nearby.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAA! I have not forgot my skills of how great I am at this" Sonic yelled in joy while spinning with his board.

"YEAH! Having the whole gang back together tonight!" Tails yelled and rides his board high up in the air and landed on the edge of the ramp with one hand and then backflips and rides down the ramp.

"That's very great, Tails. You have become better" Sonic patted him friendly on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sonic, you are the best brother/friend I ever had" Tails lifted his googles a bit but puts them on again and continues his ride.

Just then Knuckles surfed on his board like a surfer on a wave. Some teens were in pure shock.

"Wow, dude that Echidna is great" a human teen boy said.

"Yeah man, I wanna be like Sonic" a young green fox with one tail said. Back to the guys, Shadow is doing some awesome tricks, some side to side movements and some spinning. He finishes it with a surfer boarding style.

"Awesome Shadow" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles said in unison. Then Silver comes surfing behind them.

"Watch out dudes, here I COME!" he shouted and does some disco-dancing on the board while skating up to the O-shaped ramp and rides up on it and the glides down much to everyone's surprise.

"WOW! I'm on top today Mister Emo man" Silver joked. Shadow then sighs in annoyance.

* * *

**(With the girls)**

Amy is going through the Mall along with Blaze, Rouge and even Cream. They were looking for clothes to buy or gifts. Blaze tried on a coat similar to her normal one, but is dark blue with silver sides. "Hmmm, very nice, I'll buy it" Blaze said to herself and goes to pay for it.

Rouge was in a jewelry store and looked at some necklaces and rings with different gems on. But she was not about to steal them this time.

Amy was with Cream and looked around in a dress-store. Cream then spotted a black dress that suited Amy.

"Wanna try that one Miss Rose?" Cream said. Amy looked at the dress and gives a small smile.

"Sure, I'll try it"

Moments later at the changing room, Amy came out wearing the black dress. She looked beautiful in it.

"Wow Amy, you look great. Mr. Sonic is gonna like it!" Cream squealed.

"Well, I like it too Cream, I'll buy it" Amy said politely and walks to the cash register and paid for it. It cost 50 dollars.

The girls then walked out from the mall on their way home.

* * *

**(With the guys again)**

They are at a pizza restaurant and had one pizza each with a soda. Sonic feels that it's great to be with Tails and Knuckles again after a long time spending with G.U.N besides breaks. Then Tails wondered for one thing. Sonic looks at him suspiciously.

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails then snaps out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"What were you thinking about, Tails?" he asked again. Tails then looks at Sonic.

"Well I was wondering if I could join G.U.N to be with you a lot more like old times"

Sonic didn't know what to say to Tails about joining G.U.N. But then he came up with an answer.

"Hmmmm, I'll talk to them if it is okay, we need an engineer anyway. We'll discuss later" Sonic tells Tails. He nodded.

"Hey Sonic, How's Amy? I have heard that she beat the hell out of Scourge" Knuckles said to Sonic.

"Yes she did and also Shads bit off a part of his ear, Mike Tyson really" Sonic chuckles.

Shadow shook his head in annoyance for being referred to Mike Tyson who bit off a part of Holyfield's ear. "Yeah Right" he sighed.

"Say Sonic, I also heard that Sally is no longer a princess"

"That's right and she's locked in for five years" Sonic tells them sadly.

Tails noticed it and then asked him.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic who turned to him.

"Well it's that...never mind" Sonic didn't wanna tell him or Knuckles since Silver and Shadow already know. They continue their meals.


	9. Tails becomes an agent

At G.U.N base, Sonic is showing Tails around and is on their way to see the G.U.N leader. Tails is very excited that he will join G.U.N, helping Sonic and Amy on their missions. "Well Tails, this is it, time to become an agent" Tails said to himself in his thoughts as they both walked in to their leader.

"Sit down please" the leader of G.U.N ordered them in a calm tone. They sat down on each chair.

"So Miles Prower isn't it? You wanna join G.U.N?" he asked Tails.

"Yes I want to and my friends call me Tails" Tails said to him. The leader thought for a moment and then comes up with an idea.

"Very well then young man. You may not be old enough, but since you are Sonic's best friend, you can join of course, we need better engineers and technicians also anyway" the leader smiled.

"Thanks boss" Tails shakes hands with him.

**(Later on)**

"Alright Tails, now are you ready for your training?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Bet I am bro" Tails responded and cracks his knuckles to act tough. Sonic just smiles at it.

"Well, here we go, do 50 sit-ups" Sonic takes out a whistle pipe and blows on it.

Tails starts doing the sit-ups and after 32 he started to get tired.

"Very close but good job Tails" Sonic ruffles his friend on the head.

"Thanks Sonic" Tails said and gets up. Sonic then ordered Tails to try 50 pushups. He looks at the timer on his watch and counted the pushups that Tails did. He was starting to get sweaty.

"40, 41, 42, 43" Sonic counted the pushups but Tails then collapsed exhausted.

"Ugh so close" Tails groaned.

* * *

**(With Shadow and Silver)**

Silver is having a lesson with Shadow about to use a handgun.

"It's very simply, future boy. It's like using a squirt gun" Shadow said.

"Yeah I know, seen you using it many times" Silver scoffs.

"Less anger, more listening! I'll show you how you load and how to use it" Shadow angrily tells Silver and unloads his gun.

"_**Step 1:**_ make sure that the magazine with bullets is full. _**Step 2:**_ You put the magazine in the gun and to make ready to fire, pull it back. _**Step 3:**_ pull the trigger til it goes click and you fire" Shadow explained to Silver while showing how to do. He then hands over the gun to him.

Silver looked at the gun and tries to remember how to do. He does the exact same thing, loads and cocks the gun.

"Am I doing this right?" Silver asked Shadow. He nodded.

"Now, fire at the target" Shadow said and presses a button. A large target appears and Silver held up the gun.

"Stay focused on the target boy"

Silver fires three shots and only one shot hits the target. It hit near the middle point.

"Well done, Silver" Shadow greets Silver who still held the gun.

"Thanks Shadow" Silver smiled and he reloads the gun for another round.

Later, Sonic and Tails arrived back home and Tails was very tired.

"Dude, that was great training with you" Tails said.

"Sure it was and I wonder where Ames is" Sonic wondered. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Sonic asked Tails, he nodded. Sonic selected The Green Hornet.

"Hmmm, this will do" Tails said and opens a can of Coca Cola out of nowhere.

Later on Amy arrived back home and was not wearing her agent outfit, but a more casual outfit.

"Hello guys, congratulations Tails for joining us" Amy greets Tails. He hugs her.

"Thank you Amy, I'm gonna be the brain in the team still?" he asked both Amy and Sonic.

They look at each other and turned to Tails. "Well yeah" they responded on his question.

Tails just grins awkwardly and the three continues to watch the movie.

"Luckliy I'm too young to get tattoos like you both" Tails commented on Sonic and Amys tattoos.

"If you did you would be entering a world of pain" Sonic joked. Tails lifted an eyebrow, knowing what he is referring to. "Ohhhhh, so you are trying to be Walter Sobchak, Sonic?" Tails asked him.

Sonic then grins and nodded. "Yes I am, and it's funny that he's very aggressive but Seth Rogen as the Green Hornet is funnier and is not so aggressive often" Sonic said and continues to watch the movie having one arm on Amy's shoulders.

After the movie, the three goes to brush their teeth and then go to bed, Tails took the guest room while Sonic and Amy goes in to Amy's room where all her Sonic stuff has been restored. Sonic changed to his pajama while Amy to a white nightgown.

They then get into bed and Amy nuzzled on Sonic's chest while Sonic pets her quills.

"Good night sweet prince" Amy said with a sweet voice and closed her eyes.

"Good night sweet princess" Sonic said sleepy but gentle and kisses her forehead then fell asleep.

* * *

**So Tails is now an agent. **


	10. Babylon Rogues fight

**Sorry for the wait. **

**I can't believe the famous funny actor Robin Williams died yesterday. :( He was a great actor and I'm gonna miss him. :(  
I don't own the Babylon Rogues. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Station Square, everything was normal; people were walking around, cars driving and the birds singing in the parks along with the children playing at the beaches with their parents. It was all peaceful until the Babylon gang appeared out of nowhere and surfed down the traffic with their Extreme Gear hover boards, not caring if they collide with citizens. "HA HA! I'm on top today and there's no such thing as Sonic to beat my speed this time" Jet the Hawk yelled joyful and brags. "Yeah and where is he when the citizens need him" Wave surfed past two police cars and then Storm pasts them on his board.

"We are gonna cause much problems, eh boss?" Storm asked Jet. Jet smirks and turned to Wave and Storm.

"Yup and after that I'm still gonna be rich!" Jet said and gets a daydream of when he wears a golden tuxedo and gold rings as well a golden throne with coins. But he snapped out of it and they continue on the traffic and ruins some of the traffic lights. Many of the drivers in the cars and trucks were both in panic and in anger.

"Hey, I just got my car painted!" a man from a car yelled.

* * *

Later on the news, the whole story was online.

"Good evening everyone. Today a gang of teenage birds calling themselves the Babylons has crashed the traffic everywhere. We need you Sonic if you see this" the reporter on the television said. At the G.U.N base, Sonic and the gang heard it all by a radio. "Looks like we got a job to do, buddies" Sonic said, grinning. "Great! My first mission with you as agents!" Tails cheered and prepared himself with his gears. He puts a taser on his belt since he isn't ready to use a gun at his age. Sonic and Amy also prepared themselves and load their weapons.

"We got to use our boards this time to get them" Sonic said and takes out his board from Sonic Riders and gave Amy and Tails their boards.

"Ready for this?"

"Bet I am, Sonikku" Amy said toughly.

"Me to Sonic, sir!" Tails salutes and lifted up his chest to be like a man. Sonic just shakes his head slowly and chuckles.

Just then Rouge came in. "We got the Babylon gangs current location in the city, it's at the mall" she showed them a tracker and three yellow spots blinked on it.

"Alright Rouge, let's go Ames and Tails" Sonic ordered Amy and Tails. They both nodded and follow him.

Just as Tails is about to follow Sonic and Tails, Rouge stops him for a moment.

"Well kiddo, be careful" Rouge said in a flirty tone to Tails. "Hey hey, I'm a teen right now so excuse me I got a mission to do" Tails said irritated and ran after Amy and Sonic with his board. The three surfed away to Station Square.

* * *

While they are on their mission, Shadow is oversleeping and Silver tries his best to wake him up, including using castanets. Then Silver almost gives up and he thinks for a moment and grins. "I know, let's see if he reacts at this snake" Silver said and takes out his ball python from its cage. He then let the snake crawl on Shadow's bed and it was close near his face. Shadow then opens one eye.

"Whoa!" Shadow jumps out of the bed, "Get that damn snake away from me, Silver!" he gets a little scared.

"Hehehe, okay then" Silver laughed and grabs the snake and places it back in its cage.

"Was it necessary to brutally wake me up?" Shadow said grumpily and stretches his arms.

"You just overslept" Silver said and Shadow just rolls his eyes and gets out from the room.

* * *

At the Mall, Jet and his gang is causing some trouble and Storm jumped off his board and threw a phone booth at a store's window. They have taken down all security in the building.

"Come out, Sonic! I'm gonna be faster than you still!" Jet yelled impatiently and jumped off his board. Wave smirks and jumped off her board as well. "I'm sure that I would surpass Tails' intellect" she said, grinning. Just then they heard something.

"That sounds familiar" Jet smirked and crosses his arms as he saw Sonic, Amy and Tails coming on their boards.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic, Pinky, and nerd fox. Long time no see" Jet chuckled.

"This time we'll take you and your gang down Mr. Hawk!" Sonic said angrily and jumps of his board.

Jet just lifted one eyebrow and Storm and Wave stands behind him. "Get them! I'll take care of Sonic!" Jet ordered them and they attack Amy and Tails. Jet cracks his knuckles and attacks Sonic by his acrobatic skills and strength against him. Sonic used his skills he learned at G.U.N's training room and nearly dominates Jets, but then Jet grabs his foot and throws him at a toy store where Sonic lands on the shelves with dolls, footballs and teddy bears.

"I must admit G.U.N made you even more annoying than I ever thought possible" Jet taunted Sonic and walks up to him.

Then Sonic takes out his gun but Jet kicks it out from his hand and grabs it. "Ha ha! Thanks for the gun Sonic!" Jet laughed and shoots at Sonic but misses. Sonic manages to kick the gun from his hand and he grabs it but he realizes it's empty when he pulls the trigger.

"Ah hell no.." Sonic said as Jet tackles him through the wall

Amy is fighting Storm while Tails is fighting Wave. "Oh, great. Now I have to fight the dumb bird. More like a Dodo bird" Amy sighs sarcastically. "What did you call me?!" Storm asked stupidly but angry and tries to punch Amy but hits the wall and then he tries again, she elbows him hard in the stomach, he almost vomits. "OW bummer!" he groaned and falls in front of her feet.

Tails is standing on a fountain and motions his finger 'come and get me' to Wave.

"Oh fox boy you are so gonna get it" Wave taunted Tails and jumped up to him but he smacks her with his twin tails. She landed in a vase with flowers, but she gets up and sees Tails coming. "Grrr… It's PAYBACK TIME!" Wave screamed and punches Tails in the face twice and kicks him in the stomach. "Ugh, I'm gonna send your purple feathers back to where you COME FROM!" Tails gets angry and grabs her hair like feathers on her head. "OW let me go!" Wave screamed as Tails throws her to the ground. She gets back up and growls.

"YOU LITTLE FOX! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed and charged at him and started to beat the crap out of him

Just then Sonic and Jet ran past them. Sonic then knock Jet aside and they struggles. Sonic then manages to headbutt him and then grabs his feet and throws him at Wave, knocking her off of Tails.

"Thanks Sonic" Tails gets up and thanked Sonic. He had a black eye because Wave hit him in the face.

"No problem old friend" Sonic gave him his trademark thumbs up.


	11. Training Tails

Rouge is waiting for Sonic, Amy and Tails after they defeated the Babylon Rogues. Then they came with the bird gang in handcuffs.

"Good job Amy, Sonic and Tails" Rouge greets the three and ruffles Tails on his head. "Ugh! No worries, Rouge" Tails muttered.

"Ames, would you do a favor for me?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"And what is it?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Can you teach Tails some martial arts skills?" Sonic said. Amy just stares at him for a moment.

"Very well, I'll do it Sonikku" Amy said happily and kisses him on the cheek. He rubs the spot and flushes.

"Come on Tails, be ready that I'm gonna make a man out of you" Amy tells Tails and they both walks to the training room.

Sonic then looks at Rouge. "I wonder where Shadow is; he has not been here this morning and evening" Rouge asked Sonic.

"I was thinking the same, Rouge. And I hope he and Silver will be friends" Sonic said.

"I hope so too, but if you excuse me, I got some work to do" Rouge replied and walks to the personal room.

Sonic then walks through the hallway and gets to the G-prison to make sure it's safe. The Babylon Rogues were glaring angrily from their cell.

Sonic noticed it but then just ignored them and walks past other prisoners, including Scourge. He was laying down his bed and is sour. He then scoffs when he sees Sonic pass by his cell.

"Well, at least the prisoners are calm today, including ex-princess Sally" Sonic said. He then makes sure that the guards are keeping an eye on them all. "Stay in your positions, guards" Sonic ordered them and walks off.

* * *

At the personal room, Rouge sat down on a chair and relaxed with her arms folded behind her head.

Just then the door to the personal room opened and Shadow comes in with a cup of coffee.

"Shadow, you are late, what took you so long?" Rouge asked Shadow. He looked a bit tired.

"I just overslept today and thanks to Silver I got brutally waken up by his damn ass snake" Shadow said and took a sip from his coffee.

"Oh I see, today Sonic and his team took down the Babylon Rogues" Rouge said.

Shadow nods for 'okay' just shrugs and walks away. Rouge shook her head.

* * *

At the training room, Amy is training Tails some blocking moves in karate.

"Okay, now for next one we do this move, watch and learn" Amy said and does the crane stance.

"Now you try"

Tails tries to do the same but almost loses balance, then he did the same.

"Now you do a kick" Amy said and does the crane technique movement and kicks in the air.

"Um, okay" Tails said unsure and tries to do the same, but fails and get aches at the legs.

Amy shook her head annoyed. "Almost, but you get better at this later"

* * *

**(Station Square, night)**

Blaze was walking down the sidewalk when she got grabbed by two rapists.

"Let go of me!" Blaze screamed.

"Hehehe, looks like we got a cute cat babe here" the lead rapist said and ripped off her necklace. Blaze growled angrily and burns the two men's arms and kicked them in the face. She tried to attack the leader but he was fast enough to grab her foot.

Blaze is kicked in the stomach by the leader, she's unable to move and she looked up grunting in pain.

"Time for you to lose your virginity" the lead rapist took out a pocket knife and is about to rip her clothes when a whip hits the knife.

It was Silver. "Get your hands off her!" Silver shouted at them and he did not look very happy. He then used his physic powers to lift them up in the air. "Put me down!" the three rapists begged but Silver didn't release them. "Call the police Blaze, I'll take care of them" Silver tells Blaze.

She did what Silver said and calls the police. Moments later the three rapists are arrested.

"Thanks for saving me Silver" Blaze hugged Silver. He hugs back.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm fine, Silver" Blaze said. They then walked their way home.

* * *

At the G.U.N base, Tails finished his training with Amy. He sat down on a bench. You can tell that he's sweaty and exhausted.

"Phew, that was worth it. Hey Amy, thanks for training me today" Tails said while breathing a little hard.

"No worries, Tails" Amy smiled and sat next to him. She pats him softly on his shoulder.

"Go and take a shower Tails. There will be more training for tomorrow" Amy tells him.

He nodsed and walks to the men's changing room. Amy then walked to the women's changing room and later she came out in her agent outfit. Then Sonic came up to her. "So how was the training with Tails?" Sonic asked her.

"It was great and he is getting better" Amy answered his question. Sonic then thought of something and looked at Amy.

"Good, now I wonder what's our plan for tonight"

"I got a surprise for you, Sonikku" Amy said in a sweet voice.

"Oh, can't wait to see it. See you later honey" Sonic smiled and gives her a small kiss and walks to the personal room.

She then blushed and said "See you too, Sonic". She then goes home.

"I wonder what surprise Amy has for me" Sonic thought as he sat down on a chair and day dreamed. He dreamed that he and Amy is looking at the stars and cuddling. But he got interrupted by Rouge behind.

"What's up Sonic?"

"Whoa!" Sonic jumped out from his chair and sees Rouge smiling.

"Oh, hi Rouge. I was daydreaming of me and Amy" Sonic said.

"Hm, you and Amy must have it great together. She's like a sister to me" Rouge said. Sonic then smiled back.

Rouge then sat on the table with her legs crossed.

"So what's up with you and Amy tonight?" Rouge asked Sonic.

"Well, Ames got a surprise for me" Sonic tells Rouge. "I hope you'll like it. But if you excuse me I got work to do" Rouge walks away.

Sonic just shrugs.

Later on, Sonic arrived back home and opens the door. "Ames I'm home" Sonic called for her. She then comes down the stairs in her

black dress which she brought with Cream. Sonic was a bit speechless, she looked so beautiful in that dress.

"Surprise Sonic, what do you think of my new dress?" Amy asked Sonic happily.

"It looks great!" Sonic admits and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sonic slid his tongue in Amy's lips and asked for entrance.

She opened her mouth and lets his tongue. When their tongues met, they then broke the kiss for air.

"I love you Sonikku"

"I love you too Ames"


	12. Date Night

***sighs* With Robin Williams dead, who's gonna replace him with his roles of his future movies that he's been working on for 2015? :( I wish you were still here, Robin.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter.**

**I don't own Fiona the Fox. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After seeing Amy's new dress, Sonic then came up with an idea.

"How about we go to a Japanese restaurant Ames, there it plays romantic music" Sonic suggested to Amy.

"Works for me and you better get dressed in your nice tuxedo" Amy said and rubbed his cheek.

"Alright then, wait for a moment here please" Sonic tells Amy and gets upstairs and 8 minutes later he came down in a dark blue tuxedo with a green tie. Amy really liked seeing Sonic in fashion.

"Ready to go, Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes I am Amy, let's take the car shall we?" Sonic said as he and Amy goes to their car and drives in to Station Square.

They came to the Japanese restaurant and Lovely Japanese music was played when they came in. They ordered tables for two

and shared a moment together. Just then a waiter came with the menu.

"Here's your menu, call if you are ready to order" the waiter said politely.

"Sure we'll do" Sonic smirked and looked at the menu and then at Amy. She still looked pretty in that dress.

"Oh Ames, it feels great of being together for months doesn't it?"

"Yeah and you are still my handsome hedgehog boy" Amy giggled.

"You are cute when you giggle Amy" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said just as they got ready to order.

Sonic ordered a Takitori meal and Amy some noodles. They had a glass of water each.

"Ames, how does it taste?" he asked her. Amy then looked at Sonic.

"It's delicious" she said to him politely and took a sip from her drink.

"And also Amy, I want to celebrate for we have been together for a half-year and I got a surprise for you" Sonic said.

"Oh and what is it Sonikku?" Amy asked him.

"We take it after our dinner, sweetheart" Sonic then replied and continues to eat his food.

* * *

Meanwhile, a red fox wearing a coat was walking in a dark alley in Station Square. It was Fiona the Fox, Scourge's former girlfriend but close ally. She was looking for Scourge and then she saw an old newspaper in a trashcan. She picked it up and saw something that made her angry.

The newspaper said _**'Scourge and Princess Sally in jail for attack on G.U.N'.**_

"Scourge you idiot! You're in jail again?!" Fiona said angrily and walks down the sidewalk.

"I will make them pay for putting Scourge in jail" Fiona snarls and picked up her cellphone.

She called a member of her team and whispers something with an evil look on her face. It started to rain with a thunder striking in the sky.

At the same time at G-prison, Scourge saw through the window and sighs.

"Ugh, what a weather" Scourge sighs a little and laid down his bed. "When I get out, I'm gonna make that emo-hedgehog pay for what he has done to my handsome look" Scourge thought and feels a little scar on his right ear. In his cell he had hung up some photos of ladies he known, including Fiona and Rosy. In Sally's cell, Sally is very depressed and looked in a bunch of photos of when she and Sonic were together and she shreds a tear. "If I ever get out and forgiven everyone, I'll accept Sonic being together with Amy" Sally whispers to herself.

She put her head on the pillow and fell asleep with the photo of her and Sonic ruined.

* * *

Later at night, Sonic and Amy arrived back home and gets up their bedroom. Sonic then hang up his coat and they then gets to the bed and snuggles on each other. Amy then laid her head on the pillow and Sonic gets up to her and were face-to-face. They then kissed passionately and moaned but then broke the kiss for air after their tongues wrestled.

"Hey Sonikku, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amy asked him seductively. Sonic lifted one eyebrow.

"If I use protection yes" Sonic answered and unclipped her dress from behind, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She then unbuttons his shirt and he let her snuggle on his chest. When he licked her neck she moaned.

"Mmmhmm… that feels good Sonic, keep doing that" Amy moaned slightly. She then laid down her back to face Sonic again and she then wrapped her arms around his neck as they made love. Much later after making love, they fell asleep with Amy resting her head at Sonic's chest and he stroked her quills.


	13. Anti-Freedom Fighters break in

At the Anti-freedom fighters' hideout, Rosy the Rascal is watching TV while thinking of Scourge. She is now wearing a dress similar to Amy's trademark dress, only yellow in color.

"When I meet Scourge again, I'm gonna give him multiple hickeys" Rosy said to herself as Boomer walrus passed by.

"Why are you always thinking about our perverted leader?" he asked Rosy. She then snapped out of her thoughts and glares at him.

"I don't care if he's a pervert dude, he's mine fatso" Rosy snarled at him. Boomer just shrugs and walks off. Most of the team members are gone, both dead and left and now there's only Boomer, Rosy and Fiona left along with Scourge. They lived in an abandoned building since their base was destroyed a long time ago. Just then the door knocked.

"I'll get it" Boomer said and opens the door. It was Fiona.

"Oh hi Fiona, any news?" he asked her. Fiona showed him the newspaper of Scourge and Sally being in jail. Rosy noticed it and came up and saw the newspaper.

"WHAT?! Our leader in JAIL?!" Rosy yelled loudly which made Fiona and Boomer cover their ears.

"Temper temper Rosy. We are gonna rescue our comrade and you shall free him" Fiona smirked and points her index finger on Rosy's nose.

Rosy's angry face turned into a joker grin.

"Oh boy. Okay, tell me what to do?" Rosy squints her eyes and listens.

"Here's the plan, you shall sneak in G.U.N base and to the G-prison where Scourge is imprisoned, then you call for us" Fiona tells her the plan.

"Sounds like fun" Rosy grins evilly.

* * *

At G.U.N base, Tails is training at the training room with the rings hanging from the ceiling. He spins around them like an acrobat. He was very careful to not land on his bum and landed on his feet. He then does push-ups and did exactly 50 this time. He then gets to a bench and drank from a water bottle. Just then Rouge came in. She was wearing an outfit similar to her Sonic-Rider one and wore a towel on her shoulders.

"Well well, looks like our youngest member has started to become more of a man" Rouge commented nicely to Tails.

"Oh, thanks Rouge. You are so nice" Tails gets up and hugs her like if she was his mother. She flushed and hugged back.

"No worries Tails" Rouge said and gets to a boxing sack and puts on gloves. She punched really hard and did some uppercuts and left hooks.

"Well, see ya later" Tails said and walks to the men changing room.

Outside the G.U.N base, Rosy the Rascal is hiding in an ammo crate which is being trailed to the weapon room.

"Okay Fiona, I'm in the base" Rosy whispers in a communicator.

"Great, now find the G-prison and make sure you won't get captured" Fiona said on the communicator.

"Okay boss" she nodded and sneaks past some guards. She takes a uniform and sprayed a can of brown color on herself to not be recognized.

"Hehe, perfect disguise"

Silver and Blaze is meditating at the Yoga class Espio works at. Silver is very focused while meditating and so is Blaze. Calm music was playing at the same time in the room. Silver then suddenly get a future vision while meditating. In his vision he sees the Anti-Freedom Fighters attacking the G.U.N Base and seeing Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow and even Rouge taken down. Silver then snaps out of it.

"Shit. I gotta warn Sonic and Amy about this. I hope I'm not too late" Silver said worried.

"Silver, where are you going?" Blaze asked him.

"No time to explain, come with me" Silver ordered Blaze and they ran to their car. They drive at full speed.

Sonic and Amy are at the base at the training room. Sonic where lifting a 35 kg weights and Amy were also lifting 35 kg. Sonic's body has slightly become muscular, not so large as you think.

"Wow, I'm on top today Ames" Sonic said.

"Great Sonic, same am I" Amy replied and put down her weights. She goes up to Sonic.

"Come here my beautiful girl" Sonic grabbed her and leaned in for a kiss. Just then, the alarm started to blare loudly.

**"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Stranger in the G-prison!"** the voice from the speakers shouted.

Sonic and Amy heard it and rushes to G-prison. They had their guns ready.

Rosy has knocked down many guards with her own hammer and finds Scourge's cell. She undisguised herself and shakes off the brown color.

"Rosy? How did you...never mind, get me out of here" Scourge said from his cell. Rosy smirked evilly and takes out her hammer again.

"Heads up, I'm gonna knock down the door!" she yelled and knocks down the door as she said. Scourge has dodged the door from falling on him, but he didn't mind that.

"Let's go Rosy" Scourge said as they both ran from the cell.

Sally sees Rosy running away with Scourge. "Oh no" Sally whispers to herself worried and bangs on the door with no success. Just then, Sonic and Amy ran past her.

"There they are!" Sonic sees Scourge and Rosy in the hallway in the prison.

"So we meet again, Sonic and Amy" Rosy said and crosses her arms.

"Yes, and we are gonna beat your freaking asses again!" Amy shouted and takes out her gun and so did Sonic.

"One more step and we'll shoot you both!" Sonic threatens Scourge and Rosy.


	14. Let's Fight

**Hey guys. Here's the chapter. Yup, summer vacation is over and it's back to school. And I hope that the TV series of Sonic Boom will appear on Cartoon Network soon. I'm super excited! ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Last time, Rosy the Rascal has freed Scourge from the cell in G-prison. Now Sonic and Amy is trying to stop them._

_Let's see what's happening now._

* * *

"Scourge, I swear to God that if you or Rosy move, I'll shoot you in the knees and you spend your life as a cripple" Sonic threaten fully said to Scourge who was standing next to Rosy. Amy also had her gun up.

"And also Scourgie, I'll shoot off your balls" Amy pointed her gun at Scourge's groin.

"Ah hell no Amy, me and Rosy are not alone this time, we got help" Scourge smirked.

"And what help is it?" Sonic asked seriously and gets closer to Rosy and Scourge.

Rosy points behind them as a small explosion appears. Then Sonic and Amy sees two figures appearing in the smoke.

It was Fiona holding an M-16 and Boomer walrus.

"Fiona?" Sonic was surprised and lowers his gun. Fiona then smirks.

"In the flesh Sonic and now you are going to pay for putting Scourge in jail. And also, I freed that bird gang" Fiona said and points her weapon at Sonic and Amy. The Babylon gang appeared behind her and Boomer.

Scourge, Boomer and Rosy chuckles evilly as Fiona is about to shoot Amy and Sonic when time suddenly stops. Seconds later, the M-16 is not in Fiona's hands. "What the? Who took my gun?!" Fiona shouted angrily and looks around.

"That...would be me. I stopped time and took it" it was Shadow holding the M-16 in his hands. He then bends the pipe on the weapon and throws it at the floor stories down from the third floor. Shadow then turns to the Anti-freedom fighters and smirks.

"And besides...I'm not alone" Shadow snapped his fingers and Silver, Blaze, Rouge and Tails appears.

"Good thing I learned time stop in the future by the ability book" Silver thought for himself but snapped out of it. Scourge crossed his arms and grins.

"KILL THEM!" Scourge shouts to the Anti-freedom fighters and Babylon gang to attack the G.U.N gang along with Blaze and Silver.

Storm and Boomer fights against Shadow and Silver while Wave and Rosy fights against Rouge and Tails. Scourge and Jet fights Sonic and Amy side by side.

"Silver, use your snake!" Shadow told Silver.

"What?" Silver didn't heard what Shadow said.

"I said use the DAMN SNAKE!" Shadow shouted at Silver who then grins like a maniac. He pulled out his snake from his backpack he had for some reason and showed it to Storm and Boomer.

"Now nobody move! This snake is a biter; I'll let him bite YOU!" Silver waved the snake in front of them.

"AAAAAHHHH" Boomer and Storm yelled like cowards and ran off, only for time to stop with Shadow and Silver knocking them out.

"Nice job kid" Shadow pats Silver on the back.

Wave was sweep kicking and blocking some of Tails attacks. But by all training, Tails was better at fight and Wave started to get brusies.

"Tired girl, pigeon? What a shame, because now I'm getting warmed up!" Tails taunted Wave and is about to punch her in the face but got his fist blocked by her hand and she made his first hit himself and he loses balance and nearly falls from the third story. He uses his twin tails to not fall.

"Nah nah nah, time to put you in the bird cage" Tails joked and jump kicks Wave. Sonic then sees Jet standing face to face to him.

Sonic then does a Bruce Lee pose while Jet does a boxing-fighter pose.

"Ready to come to second place?" Jet asked sarcastically. Sonic shook his head for 'no'.

"Not yet!" Sonic then blocked Jet's fist as he sweep kicks at his legs, making Jet falling on his butt.

"Grrrr, I'll show you!" Jet growled and elbows Sonic in the guts and backflips him. He then tries to kick him but Sonic grabbed his foot.

"No, I'll show you the life of a racer" Sonic said and punches him in the face. Jet gets dizzy and Sonic then punches him a second time, knocking him unconscious. He stands heroic as he looks over Jet.

At the same time, Amy is struggling against Scourge's grip on her hands. He licked his lips for lust.

"Hehehe, thanks for teaching me some skills, babe!" Scourge grinned and pushes Amy at a cell door, trying to rip off her shirt.

"Not if I can help it!" Amy yelled and kneed him to the floor, but he gets up and pinned her down.

"Yes you can" he is then about to take it off again when he got hit by a blue flash. It was Sonic and he didn't look very happy

"What did I tell you about touching my girl?!" Sonic yelled at Scourge who was scared like a coward.

"That I regret I was born?" Scourge asked stupidly. Sonic then turns dark and squeezes his wrists. A cracking noise is heard, hitting that he's breaking Scourge's wrists.

**"Yes but this time you can't touch her!"** Dark Sonic shouted at him. He threw him aside as he turns back to normal.

"Amy, where's Fiona?" Sonic asked Amy in concern. Amy walks up to Sonic.

"Sonikku, I saw her rushing to the hallway. Take care of the others, I'll get her" Amy told Sonic and runs after Fiona.

At the garage, Fiona is at some explosive barrels at the G.U.N truck. She has knocked down some agents and even shot some. "Hehehe, time to blow some stuff up" Fiona said as she's about to shoot the barrels when Amy came to the garage. "STOP!" Amy shouted and takes out her handgun. She then shoots near Fiona's foot, but she moves the foot in time and shoots Fiona's handgun off her hand, destroying the gun.

"Ah ah ah, one more shot and the barrels will go BOOM" Fiona waved her finger to Amy.

"Then I guess we'll fight like real women does" Amy puts her gun in the holster and cracks her knuckles.

"Just you and me, pinky" Fiona said as she removes her jacket revealing a tank top. The two girls fought and causes some crates and some motorbikes to either break or get damaged. Then Amy gives Fiona a hard punch on the gut, sending her to a forklift.

"OW!"

"Hahaha! Better watch out where you land" Amy said to Fiona as she laughed. Then Fiona pulled out a clawed knuckleduster.

"No, you!" Fiona screamed and tried to slash Amy with it and Amy grabbed a metal rod and she blocked the claws.

The two struggles until Amy gets slashed in the left arm. "AHHH" She grabs her arm and grunts in pain; she fell on her knees. Fiona stands over her, triumph fully. She kicks Amy in the stomach very hard, causing her to not being able to get up.

"Now time to say good bye Amelia Rose!" she's about to kill Amy when Sonic shoots off the claws on the knuckleduster.

"Get your FUCKING hands off her!" Sonic yelled and knocks Fiona out. He then saw that Amy is bleeding badly at the floor and gasps.

"Amy...Amy please talk to me" Sonic's voice was cracked from both shock and sadness. Amy slowly opens her eyes.

"Sonikku?" Amy said with a low voice due to being kicked in the stomach really hard. She rubbed her hand on his cheek slowly. Sonic then tore off a piece from his vest to stop the bleeding on her arm.

"You are gonna be okay Ames. You are gonna be okay" Sonic whispers to Amy as he holds her close.

Later on, the G.U.N gang along with Blaze and Silver as well the G.U.N leader is standing in front of the bounded Babylon gang and the Anti-freedom fighters at a portal to the Anti-World.

"Do you have any last word to say before you get banished?" the G.U.N leader asked them. They all shook their heads except for Scourge.

"You will all pay for this" Scourge mutters and goes quiet.

"Very well, send them now to the Anti-world" Shadow then ordered the guards to push the bad guys into the portal.

Shadow then turned to the gang and smiled which he rarely does. Tails then lifted one hand for a question.

"So, what's next?" Tails wondered and Rouge next to him ruffles his hair. He giggles a little.

"What's next sweetie is a wonderful adventure" Rouge said as she pulled Tails in a hug like a mother.

Sonic was holding hands with Amy who has a bandage on her left arm so she holds with right hand.

"Awww, looks like my brother got a mother-like friend" Sonic watched Tails and Rouge hugging. He leaned to Amy and kisses her.

She closed her eyes and they kisses passionately. Blaze and Silver saw it and Silver put his hand on Blaze's shoulder.


	15. Romance

After the last fight with the Anti-freedom fighters and the Babylon gang, Sonic and his friends are taking a break from G.U.N.

Rouge was on her way to Angel Island while Amy is having medical treatment for being injured by Fiona.

"I really feel bad for Amy, especially when she gets hurt and seeing Sonic feeling sad" Rouge said to herself as she approached Angel Island.

"Now I have to spend some time with Knuckie" she then smirked and flew over Knuckles who was laying next to the Master emerald and is eating grapes, his favorite fruit. He grabs each grape with his long tongue like a real echidna. Rouge laid down on the Master Emerald, wanting to have fun with Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckie" Rouge said to Knuckles.

"Huh? Whoa!" Knuckles opened his eyes and jumped on his feet.

"What is it this time, Rouge?" Knuckles asked Rouge. She gets down from the emerald.

"Oh, just spending some time with you precious echidna" Rouge said with a flirty voice and rubs his cheek with her hand.

"I see, you are not here to steal the Master Emerald right?" Knuckles asked.

"No no no, I haven't seen you for long and mind if I sit next to you and enjoying the grapes?" Rouge had her hands on Knuckles shoulder.

They both sat down in front of the emerald.

"I got a spare pair of grapes here so here you go" Knuckles hands over a bunch of grapes to Rouge. She took the grapes and started to eat them while leaning on Knuckles shoulder. He flushed a little but ignored it with an annoyed sigh while eating his grapes.

* * *

At the hospital, Amy is having medical treatments with her injuries. The doctor unwraps the bandage on her left arm to see the wounds.

"Okay Miss Rose, this might sting a bit" the doctor put a piece of cotton with painkilling liquid on the wounds on Amy's arm. She winced a little but the doctor removed the cotton from the wounds.

"So, who caused these wounds?" the doctor asked Amy. Amy thought of a lie and came up with one since she didn't wanna tell what really happened to her arm since Fiona slashed her arm.

"I got clawed by a tiger when me and Sonic were on vacation in India" Amy told the doctor with a lie.

"Mmhm? I see, now, you have to wear the bandage for a few days and when they are fully healed we'll remove them with laser surgery to not let them be ugly scars" the doctor told Amy and wrapped the bandage back to place. Amy then walked out from the hospital; she walked her way home. When she arrived, she goes upstairs to her bedroom to take a nap. She folds her right arm behind her head with her left hand on her stomach.

"Hm, I wonder what's next for me and Sonikku?" Amy said for herself and fell asleep. She dreamed of the day when she and Sonic gets married and having children with Sonic playing with the first one and she holding the second one. Amy gets a smile on her face while sleeping deeply. Just then, Sonic came back home.

"Ames I'm home" Sonic called for Amy and she wakes up from her dream and walks down the stairs to give him a gently hug.

"Feels great that we'll never see that green pervert again" Sonic said while hugging Amy. They pulled from the hug soon.

"Yeah and Sonikku, I just had a sweet dream before you came, I dreamed of our future" Amy said.

"Wow, can you describe it?" Sonic asked Amy; she noded.

"Well it was about when we get married and having children. I wonder if you would be a great husband and father" Amy explained her dream to Sonic. Sonic sweat drops and scratches his neck.

"Well, I would be but we can wait with that Ames" Sonic said to Amy for being not ready to be a husband or father.

"Okay Sonic, we'll wait for a few weeks or months maybe"

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver is listening to 'Going Under' by Evanescence. Blaze then came in to the room and saw Silver. Silver saw her and takes off his headphones and walks up to Blaze. She looked at him curiously.

"Blaze? Have you ever listened to any Evanescence songs?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. I love that band. Why you ask?" Blaze said.

"Well...Because I'm...a rockstar" Silver blushed.

"Really? Can you show how amazing you are at playing electric guitar?" Blazed wanted to see Silver playing and singing.

"Well of course sweetie" Silver smiled and takes up his Electric guitar and played on it while singing 'Haunted'.

Blaze enjoyed hearing Silver singing his version of Haunted. Minutes later he was done and placed the guitar next to the couch.

He then sat next to Blaze and she snuggles on his chest fur.

"You are a great rock-star Silver" Blaze said while snuggling.

"Thanks Blaze"

* * *

Back to Sonic and Amy's home, Sonic is laying on the couch eating Cheetos and watched Godzilla 2014. He really liked the new style of Godzilla but wondered why he looks fat in this one. Amy was taking a shower and then came out and dried herself and takes on a pink robe. She saw Sonic at the living room and goes to the couch to join him watching the movie; she put her head on his chest.

"Aww, you look so cute when you do that" Sonic said. Amy looked up on him in the eyes.

"And you are cute when you say that" Amy replied on Sonic's comment. They are at the scene where the two M.U.T.O's meets and looks like they are kissing. Amy thought that it looked kind a cute when they did that, even though they are the main villain monsters.

"The biggest couple of nature huh?" Sonic joked. Amy giggles at the joke and kisses Sonic. Just then, Tails came down the stairs, wearing a tuxedo and a red tie on his neck. Sonic and Amy turned and saw him.

"Tails? Why are you dressed in a tuxedo?" Sonic asked Tails. Tails scratched his neck and grins sheepishly.

"Well, I'm on a date with Cream tonight Sonic, I have to be stylish and gentle" Tails told Sonic.

"Oh great, seems like Rouge gave you some hints to be a gentleman" Sonic said.

"Yeah, see you two later" Tails said and then leaves and waved good bye. Now Sonic and Amy are alone and are now at the scene where Godzilla battles the M.U.T.O's. Amy didn't react for the brutal fight on the screen, just staying calm. Sonic folded his arms behind his neck and laid down on the couch while watching. Much later, Sonic and Amy goes to bed and Amy changes to her nightgown while Sonic simply wore undies. He then stares at Amy for a moment; Amy noticed it and smirks.

"Staring at my beauty again?" Amy smirking evilly but kindly. Sonic then blushes.

"Yeah, come here my sexy girl!" Sonic then grabbed her and they kissed passionately. Their weight caused them to land on the bed.

When their tongues wrestled, they moaned and when Amy stroked his quills, he purred in front of her.

"Oh man, not again" Sonic groaned embarrassed. Amy giggled at that.

"Your purring is still cute Sonikku" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy, I love you so much" Sonic said while getting into the blanket.

"I love you too Sonikku" Amy gets also in the blanket and they fell asleep soon.


	16. Fake Doppelgangers

Somewhere in a secret lab, Dr. Eggman was bored and have started the idea of giving up. His assistants Decoe and Bocoe came up to his chair at a fireplace.

"What's wrong sir?" Decoe asked his master. Eggman sighs and places his hand on his forehead.

"There's no way I'll defeat that blue hedgehog and his girl, I lose every time" Eggman said, depressed and facepalms.

"Oh sir, why don't you just give up on attacking the hedgehog and get a life" Bocoe pats Eggman on the shoulder. The doctor then slams his fist on the chair and turned to the robots.

"I'LL GET A LIFE ONCE THE HEDGEHOG AND HIS STUPID FRIENDS ARE GONE!" Eggman yelled. Decoe and Bocoe backs off.

"Sir, calm down or you'll get a heart attack" Decoe begged his creator. Eggman soon calms down.

"Alright, I'm perfectly calm now. Now, I need to think for myself, Bocoe and Decoe leave the room please" Eggman said.

"Yes master" they both said unison and leaves the room. Eggman sat and thinks for 10 minutes until he grins evilly.

"Ah yes. What if I made robots that can copy their abilities and skills, then I have my chance to finish Sonic! MUA HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed like a maniac as a thunderstorm strikes outside the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails walked with Cream back home and they held hands.

"Tails, you really have become a gentleman" Cream commented on Tails' new behavior.

"Thanks Cream, Rouge has taught me that and even brought this tuxedo for me" Tails said.

"That Rouge is so kind, she must be like a mother to you"

"Yeah, you are right sweetheart" Tails said as they arrived back to Cream and Vanilla's house.

Just as Cream is about to get in, Tails stopped her for a moment. They looked at each other in the eyes and they kissed for the first time. They then broke the kiss for air.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Cream" Tails said with a gentle voice.

"Sure, 10 pm tomorrow" Cream waved good bye to Tails as he blushed for kissing her for the first time.

"She's so sweet" Tails thought and walks back home to Sonic and Amy's house. Once he arrived, he quietly opens the door and upstairs he walked past Sonic and Amy's room, he saw the two sleeping and smiled for that they are a happy couple.

He then walks to his bed.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Amy was first to wake up and takes off her nightgown and puts on the robe. She opens the curtains seeing the sunrise.

Sonic then wakes up and saw his girlfriend standing in the sunlight. He yawned a little and put his pants on.

"Good morning, Sonikku" Amy said with a loving voice.

"Good morning, Ames" Sonic said tiredly and gets up from the bed. Amy then heads for the shower and locked the door.

She hanged her robe on a hook and walked in to the shower. She was very careful with the wounds.

Moments later she dried herself and put on casual clothes instead for her agent clothes since they are on a break from G.U.N.

Sonic, Amy and Tails are having pancakes for breakfast. To the pancakes they had syrup, orange drink and milk.

"So how was your date with Cream?" Sonic asked Tails who was eating his pancakes.

"Great, we are now a love-couple and I have heard she has gotten black belt in karate" Tails looked up and smiled.

"Oh great, you must be a lucky boy" Amy was surprised and pats Tails on the shoulder.

"Thanks Amy" Tails said.

A while later, the guys are at the bowling alley while the girls are at the mall looking for something to buy. Amy was looking for a beautiful necklace along with Cream while Rouge is looking for a gift for Knuckles to show him her true feelings to him. Blaze was trying new shoes and she tries one that was light blue with sparkles, but she saw the price of them and didn't buy them. With Amy and Cream, Amy finally saw the store Rouge was at earlier and she then saw a golden necklace with a sapphire on shining in the light. She stared at it but saw it was expensive.

"Maybe I should wait buying this" Amy said.

Back to the guys at the bowling alley, Silver was getting a strike.

"Wow, I'm on top today guy" Silver cheered and sat down on his seat. Shadow then gets up and takes his ball. He focused on the pins and threw away the ball and got 8 of the pins down.

"Hmph, seems like I'm gonna get a spare" Shadow shrugs and waits for the ball and when it came he picked it up and rolled it away to the two pins and they both gets knocked down. Shadow then gets to his seat as it was Sonic's turn.

"You know guys, I must admit that it feels great that Scourge is gone forever" Sonic said.

"Yeah that pervert is a pest, he won't stop raping girls and women" Tails said. Sonic rolled the ball away and it knocked down 6 of the pins and later he knocked down the two of the remaining pins. It was then Tails turn and when he threw away his ball, he got a strike.

"YES!" Tails jumped in the air and cheered but got interrupted by people screaming outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Shadow asked a human teenager who was about to run out from the alley.

"I don't know, but I hear explosions" the teen said and ran off.

"COME ON BOYS! LET'S GO!" Shadow ordered Sonic, Silver and Tails to follow him and see what's going on.

Near Station Square's City hall, four robots resembling the Triple S and Tails are destroying everything in their path. The differences from the real ones is that their eyes were glowing red often so the citizens knows who's real and fake, but they also wear black leather outfit or catsuits. The fake Sonic sees the real ones coming.

"Alright, looks like our master is going to be proud when we defeat them" Fake Sonic said with a monotone voice. Then the real ones stopped in front of them.

"Oh boy. If I'm right, you are robotic doubles of us created by Egghead" Sonic said sarcastically; they nodded.

"That's right and we are different from the previous ones" Fake Tails said grinning. The real Triple S and Tails stands in fighting positions and so did the fake ones. They charge at each other and they were fighting for 10 minutes. To their shock, these robots have same abilities and even the martial art skills they learned. Fake Sonic threw Sonic at a fire hydrant, causing it to leak water all over.

"God almighty! I have to overcome my fear for water but man these robots are tough!" Sonic thought and gets back up and tries to spin dash at it but Fake Sonic counters with its own. At the same time, Fake Silver throws a school bus with kids inside and they screamed in panic when they are thrown to a building but Silver saves them in time with his telekinesis. He gently puts it down.

"Get out of here now!" Silver tells the kids to leave the bus as Fake Silver tackles him at the bus which the children have left.

He struggles against his grip but then kicks him of him. Silver then tries to use his psychic powers to throw several jars with flowers at Fake Silver, but he counters his attack with his own psychic powers and throws them back at Silver who struggles.

With Tails and his counterpart, it was difficult for him to use his skills, but he managed to rip off the skin on the robot's arm.

"Now you're so gonna get it!" Fake Tails yelled and elbows Tails really hard. Tails hold for his stomach but recovers and throws Fake Tails at the City Hall's windows.

"That was too easy to fight myself" Tails smirks but heard him move from the rubble.

"Oh man" Tails' eyes widen as Fake Tails flies out and slams him in the face but Tails then sweep kicks at him as the fight continues.

With Amy and the girls they see the fight on a television at a Cafe. Amy gasps in shock seeing her boyfriend getting beaten and so is Blaze and Cream. Rouge is worried of any of them being killed.

"We must help them girls!" Rouge told them with bravely. The girls agreed and ran out from the Cafe.

"Yeah, let's go and help them before it's too late!" Amy said while running.

With the guys again, Shadow is thrown through several cars and lands on an oil truck and he sees Fake Shadow approaching.

"Ugh! Why am I, the Ultimate Lifeform f***king beaten?!" Shadow groans in pains and gets up but Fake Shadow slams him on the truck and makes the tank leak oil from it. Shadow then headbutts Fake Shadow but bleeds a bit on the forehead.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow throws his spears at Fake Shadow but it countered with his own chaos spears.

"Have you forgotten that I have the same abilities like you?" Fake Shadow taunted him and spin dashes at Shadow. But Shadow counters with his own spin dashing and after the struggle. Shadow then tries time stopping but gets surprised by Fake Shadow's time stopping.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You are so dead!" Fake Shadow said as he punched Shadow really hard in the face and twisted his right arm. Shadow yells in pain and grabs his arm, leaving his left arm only useful.

"I will show you the Life of the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" Shadow screamed and gets a red glow around him and then a crimson fiery aura and slams Fake Shadow at the ground, it seems that Shadow got the upper hand when the fake one's eyes started to fade.

"I knew I'm still the Ultimate Lifeform" Shadow said weakly and walks away, unaware that Fake Shadow is preparing a chaos blast.

"Say good night Faker, CHAOS BLAST!" Fake Shadow shouts as he fires the blast at Shadow but he heard Fake Shadow shout and he dodged the blast in time.

"Ha! Think I didn't notice, huh?" Shadow taunted him. Just then, Fake Sonic threw Sonic at Shadow, making them both crash in the asphalt creating a crater. Then the fake gang threw the defeated Silver and Tails to Sonic and Shadow to a pile.

"Hehehe...not so tough now, huh?" Fake Tails said.

"Aww...is the hero losing? Too bad" Fake Sonic chuckled.

"Heh, I guess you're still emo since I kicked your ass" Fake Shadow grinned evilly with his eyes flared red

"It's no use, hedgehog" Fake Silver smirked at Silver who was too weak to move. Just as the fake ones is about to finish them, the girls arrived in time and they are looking very pissed off, especially Amy. Fake Shadow turned and smirks.

"Ah, so the girls has come to save their precious weak boys" Fake Silver said evilly.

"Yes and we are gonna kick your freaking asses" Blazes hands started to produce fire. Amy then saw Sonic covered in bruises and scratches.

"And you Fake Sonikku are so GONNA GET IT!" Amy screamed and takes out a grenade.


	17. Girls vs Fake Doppelgangers

The girls were facing the robot doubles that beat the crap out of the real guys. Amy is holding a grenade in her hand, read to throw it.

"Oh really Amy, you think a simple grenade will stop us?" Fake Sonic scoffs. Amy growled and throws the grenade at them, causing an explosion.

"Blaze, NOW!" Amy ordered Blaze to burn them and she nodded and fires her flames at the robots. When she was done the smoke cleared but the robots were not destroyed but most of their skin is burned and torn by the fire and the explosion.

"What the? They are immune against my fire?" Blaze gasped.

"And they are not affected by the grenade I threw?" Amy was shocked.

"Muahahaha! You are pathetic aren't you all?" Fake Shadow laughed and charged his chaos blast.

"Girls, look out!" Rouge pushed Cream, Blaze and Amy out of the way as Fake Shadow fires his chaos blast.

"That's it! You are gonna get it!" Amy yelled and takes out her guns. She fires at Fake Sonic and it only caused some bullet holes in his metallic armor. He then picks out a bullet and flicks it away.

"Alright, seems bullets have only a small effect on them. Better use a UZI next time or maybe THIS!" Amy said and pulled out some she hasn't done long ago, her hammer.

"Hehehe…..you think a hammer will stop us? Boys ATTACK!" Fake Sonic ordered the other fake boys to attack the girls; he fights against Amy while dodging her attacks.

With Rouge she was fighting against Fake Shadow and shoves a grenade in his waist. He then is about to remove the grenade as it exploded but Rouge managed to duck. But much to her surprise, Fake Shadow is still up.

"Hehehehe…. I got Shadow's immortality Bat-bitch" Fake Shadow laughed and elbows Rouge in the gut, making her cough blood.

"Ugh! He's just as tough as Shadow at old times" Rouge groaned and tries to stand up, only to be kicked by Fake Shadow at a stone statue.

Cream was fighting against Fake Tails and he then grabs her by her ears and slams her up and down at the ground.

After that, she got a bloody nose, but she wiped the blood away and tries her karate skills against him.

"Take this Fake Tails!" Cream screamed and punches at Fake Tails and then throws him at the ground with an elbow hit, but it hurt a bit for Cream.

"OW! That hurts hitting a robot" Cream thought for a moment just as Fake Tails head-butts her.

Blaze was battling Fake Silver with her fire powers. She threw several fire balls at him but ends up having them deflected back by his psychic powers at her and she dodges them. Blaze then glares at Fake Silver.

"Get down here and fight me, the cat versus the robot" Blaze holds up her fists.

"Very well" Fake Silver said and slams his fist against his palm. They then charge at each other and both blocked and punched.

Blaze then manages to judo-throw him at the oil truck and sets the oil on fire. She then breaths hardly but her eyes widens when she sees Fake Silver coming out from the flames.

"Hehehe...Is that the best you can do, kitty cat?" Fake Silver chuckled evilly.

Back to Rouge, she had some small tears in the suit and bruises as she fought Fake Shadow who is still not giving up.

"Tired Rouge? Well what a shame!" Fake Shadow grins and when Rouge tries to punch him, he grabs her fist and squeezes it tightly, causing Rouge to grunt in pain. She gets down on knees and then Fake Shadow lifts her up with his right hand by the throat.

"You can't defeat the new Ultimate Lifeform, Rouge the Bat" Fake Shadow said and grabs her throat with his left and strangles her.

"No, I won't...give...up" Rouge said weakly as she started to lose air as she tries to get out of his grip.

"Time to die batty" Fake Shadow said. But just then a fist penetrated his chest much to Rouge's shock.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BAT FRIEND!" it was Knuckles who penetrated the robot and Fake Shadow stood still and turned his head around.

"NO...Impossible...I am the Ultimate Lifefo..." Fake Shadow shuts down and Rouge finally gets out of the grip.

She then hugged Knuckles for saving her.

"Thanks Knuckles, y..y...you saved my life" Rouge said weakly but lovely.

"Ah, what should I do without my favorite thief" Knuckles joked.

With Amy and Fake Sonic, Amy was starting to get tired. Fake Sonic got one eye destroyed, leaving him with one eye active as well one leg gone.

"I must keep it up but how?" Amy said exhausted. Fake Sonic then grabs her hammer and snaps it in two.

He then lifts up his fists and tries to punch Amy but she then sweep kicks at him and throws him at Fake Tails.

"Yeah finally!" Amy then cheered. Fake Sonic then gets up from Fake Tails.

"Alright comrades, retreat to base!" he gave orders to Fake Tails and Fake Silver.

"Yes" they both said and flies away with the girls and boys left on the ground. Fake Silver lifts up Fake Shadow's remains with his telekinesis.

"Looks like they decided to give up" Cream said smiling, but she gets to Tails to check his injuries.

Amy then ran up to Sonic and carries him bridal style.

"Sonic are you okay?" Amy asked with tears in her eyes. Sonic coughs a little.

"I'm fine Ames, no broken bones" Sonic tells Amy with a low voice. At the same time, Shadow was healing his twisted arm with chaos healing, it was put back in place.

"Anyone else need healing?" Shadow asked them all. Only Rouge wanted it and he healed her hand.

"Damn it! That fake doppelganger messed up my make-up!" Silver suddenly complains of his ruined Goth-make up.

"Don't worry Silver, you can fix it up" Blaze pats Silver on the back.

"Later" Silver scoffs grumpily.

* * *

Much later at Sonic's home, Tails was sitting on the couch with Cream holding an icebag on her head.

"Ugh, that robot really gave me a headache" Cream groaned. Tails rubs her cheek in comfort.

"I need to become better at fighting a robot" Tails thought and sighs. With Amy, she was at her bed with Sonic and he was having patches on his injuries. Amy cups his face with her hands.

"That fake Sonic really beat the crap out of you, Sonikku. It is my fault I didn't come in time" Amy said, feeling ashamed.

"It's not your fault Ames, It happens every time" Sonic groans some more.

"May I massage your back?" Amy asked Sonic while taking off her gloves. Sonic nodded and lies down on his stomach and folds his arms in front of his face. Amy then started to massage his upper part of his spine. Sonic starts to moan and groan when she massaged between his spiked blade shoulders. 5 minutes later, he felt no pain in his spine. He gets up and pulled Amy in to a gentle hug.

"Thanks for the massage, Ames" Sonic said while resting his chin on Amy's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Sonikku" Amy said and kisses Sonic on the lips.

* * *

At Eggman's base, the three of the remaining doubles arrived with the remains of Fake Shadow.

"Doctor, we got good news and bad news" Fake Sonic said to Eggman who was working on a new robot.

"And what's the good news?" Eggman said with a calm tone.

"The good news is that we took down Sonic, Silver, Shadow and even Sonic's fox-brother Tails" Fake Silver explained.

"Mmhm. And the bad ones?

"That we got one comrade destroyed by that echidna and their girls came to the rescue" Fake Silver answered his question and showed him the destroyed Fake Shadow. Eggman was starting to explode in anger but calms down. He then got an idea.

"I guess I need to give you support right now and you need some repairs too" Eggman presses a button to reveal mechanical version of the girls in tubes, they opens their glowing red eyes. Fake Sonic caught the eye of Fake Amy.

"Now that beauty is gonna beat the girl who fought me" he smirked evilly.

* * *

Back to Angel Island, Knuckles was sitting with Rouge at a waterhole with rose petals and looked at the stars.

"All these times at your floating island, I have thought of to move in here so you won't be alone all the time" Rouge held hands with her savior Knuckles. Knuckles scratches his chin nervously and looked at Rouge.

"I'm not alone Rouge, Tikal is guarding the emerald when I'm gone" Knuckles said.

"Oh I forgot, sorry" Rouge giggled. Knuckles and Rouge continues to look at the stars as a shooting star is flying by.

Rouge saw it and gets a sly grin.

"Knuckie?"

"Mmm?"

"What do you wish for that shooting star that just past?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"I have no idea, you?" Knuckles answered and asked back.

"I wish for being with you more often" Rouge said and snuggles on his chest. He blushed in shyness but eventually he enjoyed that and stroked her hair.


	18. Training Each Other

Sonic and his friends are still recovering from the doppelgangers' attack and everything seems to be back to normal or does it?

Let's go back to how it is with them.

Blaze was lying on the bed and checked pics of Goth hairstyles and clothing with her Ipad. She was wondering to become a Goth like her boyfriend Silver. Just then, Silver came in, with his Goth makeup restored but he didn't have makeup around his eyes since he's already black at the side of his eyes.

"Blaze? What are you doing?" Silver asked Blaze who put down her Ipad. Silver sat next to her.

"I was checking on some pics of the Goth style you have" Blaze answered Silver's question. Silver thought of a moment and then came up with an idea that would make her happy.

"You want to become a Goth? I can make you one" Silver asked her. Blaze looks at him and smiled.

"Sure I wanna try to be one but first, I need a haircut" Blaze said and checked pics of Goth hairstyles. She then selected one that looks like Raven from Teen Titans since she looks very gothic.

"I'll choose this one, but I keep the ponytail" Blaze pointed at the hairstyle. Silver rubs his chin for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure, let's go to the hair salon" Silver said as they both gets up from the bed and walks to the hair salon.

Much later after the hair salon and shopping for new clothes, Blaze and Silver was done. Blaze had now a black jacket, dark blue pants and two black earrings on right ear. Her hair at the side of her head is now hanging down but she kept her ponytail but it's a bit shorter.

"Well, how do I look?" Blaze asked Silver.

"You look great Blaze" Silver said as he smirks friendly.

* * *

With Tails and Cream, they are training karate at the yard. She was teaching him some blocking and then she taught him to stand in the basic stances called Kiba Dachi, Kokutsu Dachi and Zentutsu. He did the exact same thing she did.

"Good job Tails, you are not bad" Cream said.

"Thanks Cream" Tails said while panting. Later he learned how to do a karate strike right.

"Okay, then up with right fist with left hand under you right bicep Tails" Cream showed how it's done.

"Like this?" Tails did as Cream told him; she nodded.

"Yes, like that and now and uppercut" Cream strikes her fist up in the air. Tails saw it and tries to remember how it's done.

Tails strikes his fist in the air but accidently hits himself. When he did that, he fell on his back.

Cream helped him up and saw that he got a black eye.

"Aw well, better luck next time" Cream got Tails on his feet and they go back inside. Cream's mother Vanilla was very happy that Cream and Tails are now a couple. She was making dinner for both and she was just finished with it so the three sat at the table and they enjoyed their dinner.

* * *

Amy and Sonic are training at G.U.N training room and practice their skills in case if the doubles returns. This time they train harder.

Right now they are doing some kick-boxing and wore helmets and gloves for their practicing. Sonic's helmet was blue while Amy's was red.

"Come on Ames, give me your best shot!" Sonic said as he blocked Amy's punching and kicking. Amy then did an uppercut on Sonic and he landed on his bottom but he gets up on his feet.

"Good work Amy, you are getting better" Sonic commented on Amy's skills.

"Thanks Sonikku, your turn now" Amy said and gets into position while Sonic prepares to punch and kick at her.

She blocked many of his punches and even the sweep kicks. Much later, they are done training.

"Phew, that was great" Sonic said.

"Yeah, we must be prepared when they return" Amy tells Sonic.

"Yup" Sonic then gets to the treadmill and ran on it in normal speed. Amy then gets on the treadmill next to him and also ran at normal speed. Just then Shadow comes in wearing a headband. He gets to the rings hanging from the ceiling and spins around them for 2 minutes and proceeds to use the barbell and puts 65 kg each side and repeated 20 times.

Sonic was finished running on the treadmill and came up to Shadow. Shadow then puts the barbell on the bench press.

"Good work Shadow, you are like a freaking veteran from the army" Sonic stands next to a sweaty Shadow.

"Thanks Sonic, I am sort of a so called G.U.N veteran, that's who I am besides a emo" Shadow answered.

"Yeah and I'm just an agent" Sonic replied and scratches the back of his head.

Much later, Sonic and Amy arrived back home and relaxed on the couch. They turned on the television and watched the news after eating dinner lately.

"Good evening everyone, today's report is that the military is still clearing the area from citizens from the attacks of the doubles of the hedgehogs and their fox friend, Right now they are picking up the rubble from the city hall. Is Eggman back?" The reporter on the news tells everyone on the news about the events of the fake doubles.

"You don't suppose they're gonna attack again?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. I wish we can figure out their weakness" Sonic said. Just then Tails comes back home.

"Hi Amy, Hi Sonic. What's up?" Tails asked them both.

"We are trying to figure out the fake us's weaknesses" Sonic answered Tails question.

Tails then gets to the couch and sat down next to Sonic and Amy.

"Okay, we'll think of something" Tails said. Then suddenly something popped in Amy's mind.

"Wait a minute. If they have your abilities and skills, they have your weaknesses" Amy tells Sonic and Tails.

"Maybe, but since they are robots it's hard to believe" Sonic said. A rainstorm then came in the dark night.

Sonic then switches channel to one with action movies. Soon, Amy got tired and had her head on Sonic's chest.

"Aww… she looks cute when she does that" Sonic said while blushing.

"Yeah she does bro" Tails said. Much later they all get to bed. Amy dreamed about hers and Sonic's future again.


	19. Will You Marry Me?

Early this morning, Sonic and the guys are at the dirtbike area and are about to increase their stamina and speed. Shadow's dirtbike has same color scheme as his motorcycle from the game with his name. The others bikes are normal colors.

"Alright boys, let's get started with this and put on your helmets" Shadow goes in front of them like a general in the army and also had a horsewhip with him.

"Yes sir" Sonic and Tails put on their helmets. Shadow notice that Silver is not putting on his helmet.

He walks up to Silver and stands in front of him.

"Ahem, put on the helmet future boy" Shadow stands face to face to Silver in military fashion.

"Yes sir" Silver puts on his helmet as they get ready to drive their bikes. Shadow then pulled out a revolver from his vest.

"Ready...set...GO!" Shadow pulled the trigger and they drive at full speed on their spikes. Sonic could feel the air flowing through his fur and then he stands on one wheel like a man riding a horse. He then drives to a ramp which is 7 meters between each other. Sonic focuses and thought of how to not fall.

"Alright Blue Blur this is it" Sonic said to himself and goes back at full speed and flew over the ramps and landed on the other side.

"Wow Sonic that was amazing!" Tails passes by. Sonic gave him his trademark thumbs up.

Silver is riding in vertical angle against a hill without using his powers for cheating. Then Shadow came pass him.

"You're great boy, keep that up!" Shadow said as he put on black sunglasses and passes Silver much to his shock.

"Jeez that guy can roll, I wish he was my ancestor" Silver said in his thoughts but accidently falls aside. He gets his dirtbike on him.

"Ah bugger! That hurts. It's almost no use" he groans a little.

* * *

With the girls they are doing some gymnastic practice.

Amy is doing the swing drills on some bars. You know, like rotating around while swinging? Like the one from Mario and Sonic Olympic London 2012 games? Blaze is doing her balance from the beams, like flips and kicks at the same time. Rouge doing back handsprings, flips and back flips. Cream simply doing tumble flips in the air. After a half hour it was break time.

"That was great Blaze and by the way, nice style" Amy admits Blaze's Goth-appearance. Blaze giggles a little.

"Thanks Amy. It was Silver who helped me" Blaze said.

"Oh great, I used to have makeup like a Goth but I no longer use it" Amy said. Cream and Rouge were also on break. Rouge hands over a bottle of water to Cream. She drinks two sips from the bottle.

"Thanks Rouge" Cream thanked Rouge. Blaze, Amy and Rouge is getting back to practice their agilities again.

"No worries Cream" Rouge said politely.

**(1 week later)**

At Eggman's base, the doubles of our heroes are watching as Eggman showed them a syringe full of a serum glowing crimson red in color.

"Listen up my henchmen! This serum will make Shadow the Hedgehog, my grandfather's creation mortal like Sonic so he won't be the last one standing when the others are gone and when they are gone, I'll take the Master Emerald" Eggman told them his plan. He then put the syringe in a blaster. He gave it to Fake Sonic and he grins evilly.

"Hehehehe…. This should be fun" Fake Sonic said. Eggman then walks to a control panel, pushing a button.

"This will finally be the chance I'll finish G.U.N along with Sonic in it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed evilly.

When he pressed the button, an aircraft came out from the gates.

**(Station Square, night time)**

Sonic is thinking of the day when Amy and he will have a wedding one day and is very confident of it. He decides to find the perfect wedding ring for him and Amy so he runs in to Station Square. He was stopped for a moment by a human teenager and his mobian friend who wanted his autograph on their caps. He quickly drew his autograph on their caps and arrived to the jewelry shop. It was still open.

"Great, now I have to find the right ring" Sonic gets in to the shop and looked at many rings but couldn't find the right one.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked Sonic.

"Uh yes, I'm looking for a ring with a sapphire on" Sonic said.

"Oh yes, I got just one sapphire ring left" the cashier showed Sonic the last ring with an sapphire on. Sonic paid for it and it was a good price on it, about 100$.

"Thanks bud, now I got to go" Sonic said and walks his way home. The cashier waved good bye.

* * *

At home, Amy is discussing with Rouge about the future of her and Sonic in the living room.

"I want to live a happy life with Sonic and have children" Amy said. Rouge crossed her legs and scratches her neck.

"Uh huh. That would be great if I could babysit them, Aunt Rouge will take good care of them"

"Rouge!" Amy sighs, slightly annoyed.

"Oops, sorry Amy" Rouge sweat drops nervously. Just then Sonic came in hiding the ring from Amy's sight in his pocket. Amy and Rouge notices Sonic and Amy goes up to him.

"Where have you been, Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic didn't know what to say but came up with an answer.

"Well, this is not gonna be easy Ames, but I got something for you, close your eyes Ames" Sonic said; Amy closed her eyes.

Sonic takes out the ring from his pocket and put the ring on her ring finger. "Okay Ames, you can open your eyes" Sonic snapped his fingers.

Amy opens her eyes and squeals in excitement when she saw the sapphire ring.

"Amelia Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic asked Amy. Amy had happy tears in her eyes for waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Yes of course, Sonikku!" Amy said happily and gave him a kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and they kissed passionately. They then pulled apart from the kiss for needing air. Rouge was standing there smiling.

"Awww, so cute and romantic" Rouge said. Sonic and Amy looks at her blushing; they then chuckled. At that moment, Tails and Cream came in and saw the wedding ring on Amy's ringer.

"Oh, you proposed to her, Sonic?"

"Yes, and we are gonna get married" Sonic said and places his right hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Great, and I'm gonna be the uncle-figure to their children, hope they call me Uncle Tails" Tails said in his happy thoughts.


	20. Shadow loses his Immortality

Everyone was happy that Sonic finally proposed to Amy, well almost everyone. At G-prison, two G.U.N agents had a talk to each other.

"Did you hear that our comrade Sonic is going to marry Amy Rose, one of our greatest agents?" the first agent said.

"Yeah, can't wait to hear the wedding bells" the other agent joked. They passed Sally's cell and she heard it all. She held back her tears.

"Well, seems I was wrong that Sonic chose Amy, I wish I could be at the wedding soon" Sally talked to herself and laid down the bed folding her arms behind her head. She had a sour expression on her face.

At Station Square's mall, Amy is trying her wedding dress with Cream. She tries a dress that is white with some gold sparkles on. She checks herself at a mirror.

"You look like a fairy-tale princess, Amy" Cream examines Amy's dress. Amy giggled and turns to Cream.

"Really? I mean, I do look like a princess. Especially when the tattoos are covered by the gloves" Amy said as she dances around. Cream giggled at that.

With Sonic, he tried his best tuxedo with a red rose on. He checks himself at the mirror.

"Well, I look great, but the wedding is next week" Sonic said. He then changes to an outfit with a brown vest and decides to put on his original trade-mark shoes.

"I need to go for a run like old times once again" Sonic said to himself and ran around the hills. While running, he was listening to 'His world' from the 2006 game on his iPhone. He rushes up and down the hills and landed on the soft grassy ground. He then stopped for a break.

"Ha, feels great that I finally proposed to my Ames, I'm feeling better, happier and faster than ever" Sonic joked to himself.

He looked at the clouds and takes a straw to put in his mouth. He laid there for hours til the sunset, he decides to go home. He stretches his arms in the air and runs back to Station Square.

* * *

Silver was meditating to control his powers; Blaze came in and interrupts him. He landed on his feet.

"Blaze, I'm trying to meditate here!" Silver said, not amused.

"Sorry, but did you hear that Sonic and Amy are gonna have their wedding next week?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Yeah, it is great. But if you excuse me, I need to meditate again to control my powers" Silver said and gets back to continue his meditating.

"Okay, hope you get a vision of our future" Blaze said as she leaves the room. Silver was meditating for an hour and then he sees a vision.

His eyelids began to twitch the longer he sees the vision. He then gasps in panic.

"Not again, I must warn Shadow and the others! I can't let that happen!" Silver is about to warn them when he gets stopped by some force.

"Surprised to see me again?" it was Fake Silver who stopped him with his psychic powers. He then threw Silver at the wall, knocking him unconscious. Blaze from the under floor heard the impact and runs up to Silver's room and saw Fake Silver.

"Get away from MY BOYFRIEND!" Blaze screamed and throws flame balls at Fake Silver, but he deflects them back at her, burning most of her jacket. She threw it aside and was sporting a grey t-shirt. Fake Silver then charges at Blaze and smacked her on her head, knocking her aside.

"Grrrr! I'll show you!" Blaze growled and she gets a fiery aura around her and fires a fire beam at Fake Silver, burning off his skin and flesh. He fell to the ground. Blaze then gets to the real Silver.

"We must get out of here before he gets up" Blaze lifted up Silver and runs out of the apartment. Fake Silver makes a growling noise as he gets up with his eyes glowing yellow and then red.

* * *

At Sonic's house, Amy and Sonic are making out in the couch. Their tongues wrestled with each other which made them moan.

They then broke the kiss for some air. Amy had her hand on Sonic's slight muscular but slim body.

"I love your sixpack, Sonikku" Amy said in a teasing voice.

"And I love your beauty Ames" Sonic replied and licks her neck.

"Mmmmmm, that feels good Sonic" Amy moaned but Sonic stops. They then decide to take a walk. Sonic gave Amy her jacket and he puts on his leather jacket. They walked to the Midtown in the city and many people saw the cute but tough couple walking pass them.

A human boy even ran up to them in excitement.

"Hey Sonic? Are you and Amy gonna get married?" the boy asked Sonic. Sonic chuckles and ruffles the boy on the head.

"Yes and it's about next week" Sonic said.

"Oh boy! Great, bye then" the boy said in a happy tone and walks back to his dad. Much later, Sonic and Amy are sitting at a Café.

They each had a cup tea and glanced at each other. Romantic music was played at the same time.

"Ames, are you happy that we are gonna start a new life?"

"Yes I am Sonikku" Amy said in a sweet voice.

"Imagine if we had a son he would be fast like you" Amy said.

"Yeah, and if we had a daughter she would be strong with a hammer like you" Sonic joked.

Just then, Silver and Blaze arrived. Silver has waked up but was a bit dizzy. Sonic and Amy saw them.

"Guys, we got warn Shadow! Something bad is gonna happen to him" Silver informed them both.

"Oh no, what bad will happen?" Sonic asked Silver.

"No time to explain, we must go now!"

"We got to find Shadow fast" Amy said to Sonic. They leave the Café and runs to Shadow's home.

* * *

Shadow was at his room and looked on a photo of him and Maria. He smiled a little and shreds a tear.

"Oh Maria, if only you were here with me" Shadow sighs and put back the photo in a box. He then heard something coming.

"Who's there? Show your face!" Shadow pulls out his gun. He points at every direction but suddenly he gets a dart on his neck.

"AGH! That hurts!" Shadow screamed and pulls the dart from his neck. He saw that the dart was empty and didn't know what he got in his blood system, but he feels pain going through his veins. He groaned and fell on all fours.

"Looks like I am still the true Ultimate Life-form" Fake Shadow revealed himself with Fake Rouge.

"What did you fucking do to me?!" Shadow groaned and gets up. Fake Rouge grins evilly.

"We just took away your Black Arms genes which makes you immortal, now you are just an ordinary hedgehog" Fake Rouge explained to Shadow much to his shock. He was not only shocked because he's 100% normal mobian hedgehog but also he can die.

"Oh no! But I'm gonna finish you off, even if I die by my hands! AAAAHHHH!" Shadow screamed and charges at them both.

He punches them and kicks them and even elbows Fake Rouge in the gut, but it had no effect but a piece of fake skin fell off. He then shoves his gun in Fake Rouge's mouth.

"Eat bullets fake bat-bitch!" Shadow taunted him and fires the bullet in Fake Rouge's mouth, causing the robot bat to shut down.

"Ugh! Now for fake me" Shadow panted and tries to hit his double but gets his fist grabbed.

"Ah ah ah. You are too weak as a normal hedgie" Fake Shadow taunted him and takes out a blade from his pocket and stabs Shadow at the side of his body, causing Shadow to scream in pain.

"ARGH! YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Shadow then head-butts Fake Shadow and uses the last of his strength to smash the eyes of the robot, rendering him blind as the robot collapses. Shadow pulls the knife from his side and gasp when he sees the blood on it.

Sonic, Amy arrived with Silver and Blaze, but they are too late when they see Shadow bleeding badly. He then falls to the floor, holding his hand on the wound.

"Oh no! We came too late! Get the first-aid kit" Silver tells Sonic and the others and he and Blaze ran up to Shadow and holds Shadow.

"You are gonna be fine, Shadow. Can't believe we didn't make it in time" Blaze's eyes started to fill with tears.

"No worries, I'm not gonna die today. My immortality is gone forever but luckily the knife didn't reach the heart" Shadow said weakly. Then Sonic and Amy came back with the first aid and bandaged around his chest.

"And you Silver, I was wrong about you, you are a great friend" Shadow put his hand on Silver's shoulder while getting up.

"Thanks Shads. You are my friend too" Silver smiled to his wounded comrade.

Outside the building, the other doubles was watching them.

"Looks like our own Shadow and Rouge succeeded in permanently removing Shadow's immortality as well his Black Arms genes" Fake Sonic smirks evilly. Fake Amy gets to him and holds his hand.

"Yeah and I'm gonna make the real Sonic's girl pay for beating you" Fake Amy said and kisses him on the cheek. But for a robot, he can't blush like the real Sonic.

Meanwhile with our heroes at G.U.N base, Shadow is at the medical room being scanned. Tails checked the monitor and saw that in Shadow's blood-system, the answer to a cure is nothing.

"Shadow, I got bad news. We can't bring back your immortality" Tails told Shadow who had crutches as well the bandage on his torso.

"Man, I'm just a worthless normal hedgehog" Shadow facepalms. He holds back his tears.

"But we can at least give you unlimited invulnerability" Tails comforts Shadow. He calms down and sits down on a chair.

"Okay. That will keep the robots from killing me, thanks for the advice Tails"

"You are welcome Shads"


	21. Eggman's Message

Shadow is feeling upset and sad that he's now a mortal hedgehog. Silver tries to cheer him up with meditation.

"Shadow, I know you're upset but try to calm down and clear your mind" Silver said with his eyes closed, meditating.

"Sorry, but it's just that I'm pissed off with that Doctor and his robots" Shadow said while meditating.

"I know Shads, but sooner or later you got to come over it"

"I guess so"

Silver and Shadow meditate for a half-hour and when they are done they walked to G.U.N's laboratory where Tails is analyzing the remains of Fake Rouge and checks the bullet-hole through the mouth to the neck that caused the robot bat to shut down.

"Hmm, seems like the robot's weak point to shut them down is the mouth and to destroy their eyes" Tails examines the remains and picks out one of the red eyes. Just then, Rouge came in and walks up to Tails.

"Hi Tails, how is it going?" Rouge asked Tails who put down the instruments and the eye.

"Well, I just examined the remains of your double and it has a few weaknesses" Tails told Rouge. She sat on the desk next to the remains.

"Is that so sweetie? I hope your double and your girlfriend's double does not kill you both" Rouge said.

"I hope so too, Rouge. You really care for me and Cream. You are like a mother or a caring sister to me" Tails smiles.

"Thanks Miles" Rouge put her hand on his cheek.

"No worries" Tails blushes and gets back to work with the Fake Rouge remains. He had also made a belt for Shadow which will give him unlimited invulnerability as long as he wears it.

* * *

With Sonic, he was walking his way to Sally's cell. When he opens the door, he saw that Sally just lay down with a sour expression.

"Sally, I want to talk to you" Sonic said and pulls out a chair nearby and sat down.

"And what is it this time, Sonic?" Sally asked grumpily. She didn't even attempt to attack Sonic.

"Well, I have decided to let you free after these months and I got good news and bad news for you Sally Acorn"

"Okay, tell them" Sally crosses her arms.

"The good news is that you are welcome to my wedding with Amy next week." Sonic told the good news to Sally.

"And the bad news?" Sally asked again.

"The bad news is that you shall not ruin anything at the wedding and that you are still no longer a princess" Sonic told her the bad news. Sally's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh, thank you Sonic. But it's just that I feel so ashamed for joining Scourge. He made me join him and even convinced me to beat you. AGH! I am a stupid, dull and an idiot who broke your ribs. Can you forgive me?" Sally sobs and Sonic sat next to her in the bed. He pats her shoulder.

"I know how it feels Sal, I forgive you...but you must promise to leave Station Square after me and Amy's wedding and never return, do you got it?" Sonic said with an understanding and comforting tone. Sally did not respond but nodded.

"I take that as a yes" Sonic walked out from Sally's cell, leaving her sobbing.

Sonic walked to the personal room where Amy is with Blaze and discusses about Shadow and Silver.

"Hi girls, what's up?" Sonic asked them and gets to the desk to have some coffee.

"Well, we are discussing about that Silver is doing his best to cheer Shadow up" Blaze answered. Sonic walks up to Blaze and Amy.

"Uh huh, and?"

"Also, Tails is also checking about our doubles' weaknesses. By far, Rouge said that her double got shut down by a bullet in the head, Shadow used his handgun to shove it in its mouth and boom, it's down" Amy explains to Sonic. Sonic nods while drinking his coffee.

"Alright, if the doubles appear again, let's be ready for them" Sonic said.

* * *

Back to the lab, Shadow was with Tails and sees the belt.

"Okay Shadow, this belt is the one which will give you unlimited invulnerability as long as you wear it, it can't be destroyed itself by the robot's attacks" Tails informs Shadow about the belt. Shadow nods and puts on the belt around his waist.

"Are you sure this will work?" Shadow asked Tails.

"Yes, I'm 100% certain of it. Now let's have a try" Tails activates his taser and tries to shock Shadow with it, but it had no effect on him.

"It worked! Now I'm gonna make Eggman and his robots pay for what they did to me" Shadow slams his fists together.

"Yeah, we'll attack when Eggman or his robots attack us, let's get prepared" Tails walked out from the laboratory with Shadow.

* * *

Eggman was being prepared for his attack in Station Square once again as well as destroying G.U.N and get the Master Emerald. Just then, the doubles of our heroes arrives with Fake Shadow who is still active even after being defeated by the real Shadow. He has put on new lenses for his red glowing eyes. Fake Silver was still missing skin and flesh.

"So, Shadow is now mortal?" Eggman asked the doubles.

"Yes master, he is now 100% hedgehog and now we can kill him" Fake Sonic said.

"Good job, now time to attack Station Square and destroy G.U.N base" Eggman walked up to his chair and sat down. Decoe and Bocoe gets to him, really excited.

"Master, what will you do after all is over?" Decoe asked Eggman.

"Simple, I'm gonna rule over Earth with my invincible army of robots with the power of the Master Emerald and I'm gonna have Sonic's corpse at my trophy room on the top of the others" Eggman sinisterly grinned. The doubles was just standing there laughing evilly along with their creator and master.

* * *

At G.U.N base, Tails is at the hallway with Sonic and talked about old times.

"Do you remember the times when we we're kids, Sonic? It was great times"

"Yeah it was and you were great at flying Tornado even when you were four and also I remember when I first rescued Ames from Metal Sonic from Little Planet. She was then my fan-girl back then" Sonic said dream fully.

"I know, but now she's your future wife" Tails said as they walked through the hallway. Then Amy came after them.

"Sonic! Tails! You better come see this!" Amy told them both to follow her to the hall. The others came along with them.

"Attention everyone! We received a message that comes from no other than Dr. Eggman" The G.U.N leader announces to all agents. He pressed a button to a hologram projection. Eggman's face appeared on the hologram.

"Hello there all on G.U.N! You have two choices, either surrender or I'll destroy you all and Station Square with you all! MUAHAHAHA!"

The hologram shuts downs and the agents along with Sonic and the gang were surprised.

"Well, looks like we got to put on the very mad gloves" Amy said toughly.


	22. War and Battle

Sonic and the rest of G.U.N prepared themselves, getting suited up and loading their weapons. Sonic put on the common G.U.N soldier uniform but didn't put on a helmet. Amy put on the same uniform, but more for females and she put on black shades like Lara Croft has sometimes.

"Well, how do I look?" Amy asked Sonic seductively.

"You look awesome, Ames" Sonic answered.

"Thanks Sonikku, and our children will be happy to have the best parents who save the world" Amy put her hand on Sonic's cheek.

"Yeah, the bullies at school won't even have the guts to mess with them" Sonic joked. Amy giggled at his joked.

Tails was talking on the phone to Cream since she's not an agent and she was home.

"Hi Cream, you must stay alive when I come to Station Square. I'll come for you" Tails tells Cream on the phone.

_"Okay Tails, I promise I'll wait for you. Good bye Tails"_ Cream said on the phone.

"Bye Cream, love you" Tails hung the phone and gets dressed in his agent outfit. Shadow came pass him and looks at Tails.

"Okay kid, I'll thank you for helping me being ready for battle" Shadow said and pointed at his belt which makes him unable to hurt.

"No problem, Shadow" Tails said as Shadow walks off in military fashion. Then Rouge sat next to Tails. She was wearing her purple suit from Sonic Heroes.

"Alright fox boy, get ready and I'll make sure you and Cream will live happily ever after" Rouge said to Tails.

"Thanks Rouge, that's the sweetest thing you ever told me" Tails gave Rouge a hug. She blushed a little but hugged back.

"No worries, Tails" Rouge pulled from the hug and gives Tails his taser. Silver and Blaze didn't have agent outfits since they are not agents.

The gang then walked to one of the large planes.

The plane lifted off and flies towards Station Square where the attack has already started. Other Agents drive the G.U.N truck as well as their tanks and helicopters, replacing the normal army for this case.

People were screaming at the streets as Eggman's Egg Pawns are attacking again and the Eggbot boss from Sonic 2 is destroying buildings.

"Where is that stupid hedgehog and G.U.N anyway?" Eggman sighs and pressed a button to activate cannon from his aircraft. It fires a green laser that causes buildings to explode. Cream was running among the crowds with her mother. She was worried about Tails.

At the same time the doubles of the heroes are standing on the aircraft, waiting for the real ones. Fake Silver then sees the G.U.N Plane approaching the city.

"There they are! Let's go get them shall we?" Fake Silver asked the other doubles.

"Sure, I'm so gonna tear the real Amy apart" Fake Amy said as she grins evilly as the robots flies at the G.U.N plane. Inside the plane, the G.U.N soldiers along with Sonic and the gang are preparing to jump out with parachutes. Silver, Rouge and Tails don't need to have it because they can fly. The hatchway opened and the G.U.N soldiers put on their parachutes.

"You're ready for this Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic and held hands with her.

"You didn't think I was rolling out of here fur-less didn't ya" Sonic joked and he and Amy are the first to jump off the plane.

After them Shadow along with Blaze dove down with their parachutes ready and Silver, Rouge and Tails simply dove down to the city. At the same time the G.U.N soldiers and Sonic's gang jumped, the doubles fires at the plane, causing it to crash land at the buildings. The soldiers and Sonic's team landed on time at the ground. Silver along with Rouge and Tails landed safely on the ground by their flying abilities. The doubles along with some Egg Pawns are flying towards them.

"WE GOT COMPANY! Soldiers and agents! Fire at target!" Shadow shouted and ordered the soldiers and the agents to fire at the robots that are approaching them.

"Shit! This is not good!" Blaze said.

"GRRR!" Silver threw powerful psychic shock waves at the Egg Pawns to stun them. They fell to the ground exploding by the impact. This gave the soldiers the chance to use grenade launchers on their rifles.

"Nice work, kid" Shadow said while standing next to Silver while throwing a grenade at some Egg Pawns.

"Thanks Shadow" Silver smirked. Sonic was dodging the missiles from the Egg Pawns and shot some in the eyes to blind some of them while Amy smashed their heads with her hammer and even crushes others' arms, leaving them helpless.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Ames" Sonic said when he ran up to Amy holding an Egg Pawn head.

"Yeah, me too" Amy said. Then Fake Sonic and Fake Amy appeared in front of them.

"So you are the one who beat my Sonikku?" Fake Amy asked the real Amy seriously and held out her Piko Piko hammer.

"Yes I am and I'm the one who's gonna beat you too" Amy snarled and held her own Piko Piko hammer too. Sonic and his double where standing face to face to each other.

"Get ready to get your ass beaten again" Sonic taunted Fake Sonic.

"I don't think so" Fake Sonic growled and the two charges at each other. They were spin dashing at the same time as Amy fought her double in a sword-like battle but with their hammers instead. While they fought, a few of the G.U.N soldiers and Egg Pawns were killed and destroyed.

Shadow activated his belt, becomes invulnerable and attacks Fake Shadow and pinned him against a wall.

"Didn't I let you bleed to death, mortal?" Fake Shadow asked Shadow. Then Shadow lifted up his hand.

"No, but I can make you bleed oil!" Shadow taunted him as he grins and then smacks Fake Shadow aside. Tails and Rouge then sees Cream and Vanilla being cornered by Fake Tails and Fake Cream.

"Say good bye rabbits" Fake Tails and Fake Cream lift up their weapons to shot Cream and her mother.

"I don't think so!" Cream pulled out her two katana swords and shoved them in the fake doubles' face, destroying their circuits and sources.

Vanilla notices that smoke emerges from Fake Tails and Fake Cream's bodies.

"Cream, look out! THEY GONNA BLOW!" Vanilla grabs Cream and jumped aside in the second as the robots exploded.

"Phew, that was close mom" Cream said. Rouge and Tails runs up to them.

"Are you okay?" Rouge asked Vanilla and Cream; they nodded.

"Yes we are and the Egg Pawns has destroyed my home!" Vanilla said angered. Tails gets up to Cream.

"Cream, listen to me. You and your mother must get out from the city, got it? G.U.N will take good care of you both" Tails told Cream while they shared a moment together. Cream had tears in her eyes. Tails rubs her cheek with his hand.

"Okay, I...hope you'll...be fine Tails" Cream said with a cracked voice.

"I will be fine I promise" Tails said before pulling her into a kiss.

Moments later, a G.U.N truck came and picked Vanilla and Cream. When it drove off, Tails and Rouge waved good bye to them.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Tails said toughly and activated his taser.

"Yes, I'm your partner anyway" Rouge shakes hands with Tails as they both charged at the Egg Pawns.

* * *

Back with Amy and Sonic, they are still fighting their doubles. Sonic then came up with a plan.

"Ames, new plan. We'll use a team-attack" Sonic said to Amy. Amy heard it and grins.

"Sure Sonikku, I am ready for this!" Amy shouted and they grab their hands and does a double spindash at Fake Sonic and Fake Amy.

They knocked them into a car. As Fake Sonic and Fake Amy gets up, they fires their weapons at Sonic and Amy but missed.

"Where did our target go?" Fake Sonic said curiously.

"Right behind you metal freak" Sonic said in a cocky manner. Before the fake pair could attack, Sonic called out for Amy.

"Now Amy!" Sonic shouted as Amy bashed the doubles with her hammer.

"No!" Fake Sonic and Fake Amy were shut down.

"Good job Ames. Let's finish this mission" Sonic said.

"Right" she nodded.


	23. Shadow gets his immortality back

Blaze, Silver and Shadow are still fighting their doubles and it doesn't seem to be good for Silver and Blaze.

"Tired kitty cat? What a darn shame!" Fake Blaze taunted Blaze and fires fireballs at her and knocked her back. Blaze gets up and gets a fiery aura around her as her hands glow with flames.

"GRRR! Take this!" Blaze screamed and fires a beam of fire at Fake Blaze, sending her back. She then fires a second beam and this time it knocked Fake Blaze into a gas truck. Blaze then saw her chance to critically damage her double. She fires a fireball at the truck, sending the gas on fire, causing the truck to explode. The force of the explosion sends Blaze to some rubble. When Blaze tries to get up, she grunts in pain.

"Ugh! Now it's my chance to finish her off" Blaze panted and charges up flames in her hands. Fake Blaze gets up from the burning truck. Having most of her skin burned off by the fire.

"Did you think fire would stop me?" Fake Blaze said angrily and charges at Blaze, knocking her hard in the stomach.

"AGH!" Blaze coughed up blood and fell on all four. She held one hand at her stomach.

"Pathetic! Now I'm gonna guard the Sol Emeralds!" Fake Blaze extends her claws and started to claw Blaze. Blaze got multiple slashes at her jacket and skin, blood was clearly visible from the slashes she got. Fake Blaze then backhands her and stomped on her stomach. Blaze was too weak to move and Fake Blaze laughed evilly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now you die" Fake Blaze charges flames in her hands and prepares to do the killing blow.

"Not YET!" Blaze yelled and finally regained strength just as Fake Blaze is about to kill her and kicks her off her and grabs her feet to throw her at a sharp bar from a rumble, impaling the robot through the chest.

"Say goodnight fake me!" Blaze turns into her super form and fires a very hot beam at Fake Blaze, finally melting her. Blaze turned back to normal and panted. The bleeding from the wounds has stopped.

* * *

Silver was dodging Fake Silvers attacks and then Silver got an idea as he took out his whip.

"Hey! Fake me! Over here!" Silver shouted. Before Fake Silver could react, the real Silver hits Fake Silver with the whip, causing his left arm to stop working. Fake Silver growled and lifts up a destroyed jeep car and throws it at Silver but missed. "Keep it up you son of a bitch! When I beat the shit out of you I'll be giving you a painful whip sting right up your ass!" Silver shouted and hits Fake Silver in the eyes, blinding him.

Silver then tied the robot and slammed him up and down on the ground, each time Fake Silver began falling apart. Finally, Silver slammed him hard on the ground with all strength he had, destroying his double for good when the red eyes on the robot shuts down.

"That was very tough battle against me" Silver said exhausted.

* * *

Shadow was getting tired due to not having his Black Arms genes despite his invulnerability. Fake Shadow smirked evilly.

"Now I'm taking your life again" Fake Shadow started to pull on the belt, knowing what the belt can do. Shadow head-butts him and slammed his fists together, growling very angry.

"NO! This time I'll take your life! AAARRGGHHH!" Shadow grabs Fake Shadow and punches him really hard and then the robot's neck started to detach to the body, Shadow saw his chance. He roughly grabs the robot and ripped of the head. Fake Shadow's body collapsed.

Shadow tore out the power source from Fake Shadow's body and crushed it. Red light emerges and got in Shadow's body. He is immortal once again and his powers are also restored.

"All right! Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform is back again!" Shadow grinned, feeling happy that he's back as an immortal half alien hedgehog. Sonic and the gang watched this and gets up to him.

"Great! Our Shadow is back!" Amy cheered and hugged Sonic in a near-death hug.

"Now! Let's stop the Eggman and his army lads!" Shadow said and the team and some G.U.N soldiers followed them to midtown of Station Square and Sonic saw that the large Eggbot is at the bridge where people are screaming in panic.

"Amy, Shadow, follow me. The rest of you, take care the rest of the Egg Pawns!" Sonic ordered the gang and the soldiers.

"Copy that! You heard him, get into the main street and midtown in the city!" a soldier tells the others. Amy and Shadow runs with Sonic to the bridge to save the citizens from the giant robot.

Eggman was watching from his aircraft, growling in anger.

"GAH! My doubles of the heroes failed and Shadow got his Black Arms genes back!" Eggman yelled and slams the desk.

"But sir, you still got the chance to kill the hedgehog and his friends" Decoe told Eggman.

"Yes, and then I have killed them, I'll take care of Shadow again by using the serum again" Eggman's anger changes to a smirk.

At the bridge, people are stuck because the giant upgraded Eggbot has destroyed parts of the bridge. They were screaming as the robot smashes the steel pillars on the bridge. "Open Fire!" a soldier ordered the others to fire at the robot. A few tanks and F-22 raptor jets tried to shoot the upgraded Eggbot with missiles but it slammed them. A van with a family inside glided to the edge and faced death.

"AHHH! Mommy! Daddy! I'm scared!" a human girl screamed and pulled herself close to her parents' seat along with her sibling. Just as the van started to fall, the door to the van got ripped off.

"Take my hand if you want to survive!" It was Shadow who tore of the door. The family grabs his hand and the four came out from the car.

"Run away! It's dangerous here! We'll take care of the situation here!" Shadow told them. They ran in to Station Square with soldiers.

Sonic and Amy was helping other citizens to get back to the city with soldiers protecting them and when they are done, they face the Eggbot, ready for battle.


	24. Final Battle

At Station Square midtown, citizens are about to be killed by some Egg Pawns when a beam of fire melted them. It came from Blaze.

"Don't worry citizens, we are here to help! Hurry out from the city! Quickly!" Blaze told the citizens. The citizens who were trapped ran away.

Silver chased some flying Egg Pawns in the air and grabs them with his telekinesis and squeezed them until they explode.

"Kaboo-yah to you robots!" Silver joked and sees other flying Egg Pawns chasing him now.

"Oh man, got to lure them into a trap" Silver said while flying and flew down to the subway as the robots followed him in the subway.

"Great, now I have to make sure they collide with something like-… AAHH!" Silver saw a train coming towards him and the Egg Pawns so he dodges it in time but the robots got hit by the train.

"Phew! That was close" Silver wiped his forehead and flies out of the subway.

* * *

With Rouge and Tails, they rescued a few people from a burning apartment.

"Are you alright?" Tails asked an Afro-American girl.

"Yes I am and thank you Mr. Fox" the girl said and hugs the fox.

"No worries, now get to G.U.N, they will take care of you and your family" Tails told the girl to get to her family. Rouge flies down with a green teenage fox and his human friend from the burning apartment.

"Thank you Rouge for saving me and my friend, we are big fans of you. Can we have your autograph?" the green fox asked Rouge.

"Very well, boys" Rouge took out a pen and signed her signature on photos of her.

"Thanks" the teen fox and the human teen said unison. Tails just stands there watching them, annoyed.

"No problem boys. But get the hell out of here before you get hurt!" Rouge told them. They ran off to safety. Rouge then turned to Tails.

"What are you waiting for? We must do our mission!" Tails said irritated.

"Oh okay, right. Let's go!" Rouge and Tails flies to rescue the other citizens and destroying Egg Pawns.

* * *

To the bridge, Sonic, Amy and Shadow are fighting against the Eggbot. It had already broke the bridge in half and tried to shoot them with its lasers but missed. Sonic did some spin dashes but it didn't work this time.

"It's not working, it has become stronger last time I fought it and it's bigger too!" Sonic said surprised and jumps on the Eggbot. Shadow was at its left arm and uses Chaos Spears at it.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he shoots multiple yellow chaos spears at the robot, but it only caused small explosions.

"Man, I haven't used this attacks for many days, guess I have to use them properly" Shadow shrugs and glowed red and spin dashed at its head but gets an electric shock which stuns him. Amy used her hammer to throw it at one of the robot's eyes, it cracked the lens, but it didn't stop it.

"One more and the eye is out" Amy lifted her hammer and smashes the lens, destroying the eye. Just as she is about to smash the other eye, the robot grabs her and throws her at the pillars but Sonic saves her. He carries her in bridal style and puts her down.

"You're okay, Ames?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I'm fine Sonikku, let's finish the robot. Where's Knuckles when we need him?" Amy said. They both charged at the robot. Shadow had already recovered and gets up. He then got an idea.

"Sonic, Amy! Distract the robot, I need to charge up!" Shadow called for them, they heard him and nodded.

"Roger that!" Sonic shouts and jumped along with Amy at the Robot's arms while Shadow powers up in a fiery aura when his stripes and rings glows in a shining light. He held out the green chaos emerald.

"Okay Amy and Sonic! Here it COMES! CHAOS BLAST" Shadow yelled as he fires his chaos blast.

"SONIC LOOK OUT!" Amy pushes Sonic and dodges the beam. It hits the robot's head and it caused a massive explosion, visible to where the others are fighting in Station Square's Midtown.

* * *

Blaze, Silver, Rouge and Tails has taken down many Egg Pawns and saw the explosion.

"They saved them from the bridge! Hey...!" Tails was interrupted when Rouge pulled him and kisses both his cheeks.

"Oops. Sorry Tails" Rouge flushed embarressed.

"It's okay Rouge. You are still like a mother to me old friend" Tails chuckles.

"Okay, but Eggman is still here" Silver told Tails and pointed at Eggman in his hover chair from a long distance.

"Let's go and help them" Blaze charged her hands with flames but Silver stops her.

"No Blaze, I need to do this alone. You stay with the others and take care of the remaining Egg Pawns, do you got it?" Silver tells Blaze; she nodded for 'okay'. Silver then flies to Eggman's ship.

"Alright, see you later sweetie!" Blaze tells loudly to Silver.

* * *

"Woo-hoo! Nice shot, Shads!" Sonic said with a grin, "And thanks for the dodge, Ames"

"No worries Sonikku, without you, our children are never born" Amy giggled.

"Eh, no problems Sonic, I have never felt more alive and you're no Faker" Shadow smiles and pats Sonic's shoulder. It all seemed to be over when Eggman appeared in his hover chair, pressing a button to reveal mechanical arms from his chair, similar to Doc Ock's arms. They grabbed the three hedgehogs. The arms where strong enough to match even Shadow's strength, they couldn't reach their guns.

"You think this is over hedgehogs?! But you are all wrong! Because I got my cannon from my ship pointed at you all and not even your speed can beat it! And also, the beam got what can remove your Black Arms genes Shadow, and you don't need this belt anymore" Eggman maked the mechanical arms claw tear off the belt on Shadow's waist. Shadow, Sonic and Amy struggles as Eggman laughed and lifted to his aircraft. He flew to the cannon holding the hedgehogs in the mechanical arms in front of it.

"Say hello to Maria, Shadow and good bye Sonic and your precious girl! And after you are dead, I'll destroy your other friends too, Sonic! Decoe! Becoe! Activate the cannon!" Eggman orders his two assistants to activate the cannon.

"Yes sir!" Becoe pulled a lever and the cannon charges up. Sonic, Amy and Shadow could not get out from the grip and could only watch as the cannon is 90 % charged. It was reflected in Eggman's glasses when the cannon reach 100%.

"Do it!" Eggman couldn't wait for this moment to see his enemies be destroyed. But as the cannon fires at them, the three hedgehogs were lifted by a force before they could get hit.

"What the?!" Eggman saw who it was who rescued the hedgehogs, it was Silver and he smirks at him.

"Did you forget me, scrambled egghead?!" Silver joked and places Sonic, Amy and Shadow on the floor at the ship. He then uses his ESP powers to destroy the cannon.

"GRRRR! I should have made the cannon ESP pro-...OW!" Eggman growled angrily but gets hit by Silver's whip on the forehead, he bleeds a bit.

"Feel this!" Silver hits Eggman with the whip, cracking his glasses. Eggman was scared and took off his glasses, knowing he's defeated once again. Silver then ties him by the whip. He then turns to Sonic, Shadow and Amy.

"Looks like you're defeated again Doctor Ivo Robotnik" Sonic called Eggman by his original name. Eggman sighs in defeat.

"It's Eggman, hedgehog!" Eggman shouted suddenly. Sonic smacked his cheek and walks up to Amy.

"We did it! All of us, Ames" Sonic hugs Amy.

"Yes we did, Sonikku" Amy said and kisses Sonic. Shadow and Silver watched them, smiling while Eggman looks away in disgust.

"I hate these hedgehogs!"


	25. Wedding

Here is the final last chapter of the story. For those that really enjoyed this story, I wanna thank you guys for reading.

**themightyNickCarter**,

**Android Reznov-5**,

**ChocolateCherries173**,

**Soniclover1**,

**InuKaglover4ev22**,

**Chloe The hedgehog**,

Dreadwing216,

Nik bates,

**Darkroselover2**,

**Wolfygirl82**,

**Jonathan Thomas Crist**,

Trinity,

**Pura blaze**,

**Ethan Bonn**,

**Rosie the Echidna**,

SuperazzaX12,

UltraSilver17,

SonicHedgehogfan,

Lauren,

allythehedgehog,

**MissBrains101**,

Harley,

adrianna,

**Emerald the Hedgebat**,

Izzy,

Kaylee the Hedge,

**a****limerin1**,

Dina,

**Keyblade Princess 13.**

**Cyo the Lion**

* * *

Eggman was put into maximum prison and the gang returned to the G.U.N base where their leader awaits them. They ride the G.U.N truck on their way back to the base.

"Congratulations agents and soldiers, you all did a great job. Especially you, Amy and Sonic" the G.U.N leader congratulates them all.

"Yeah thanks. Now we can get ready to prepare for the wedding about a few days" Amy said.

"Yeah but most of Station Square are destroyed so we have to choose another place to have the wedding on. I know, we can have the wedding at the Green Hill" Sonic said while smiling. Amy looks at Sonic and thinks for a moment. She then smiles.

"It could work, Sonikku" Amy walks up to Sonic and gives him a hug, not a death hug. Shadow and the others watched them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a nearby G.U.N asked Shadow.

"Yes it is and I have indeed grown soft too for Faker...I mean Sonic and Amy" Shadow sighs softly.

"I can't wait to be the uncle figure to their children" Tails said.

"And I can't wait to be with Knuckles" Rouge said in a sweet voice and daydreams of her and Knuckles lying next to the Master Emerald and snuggling with each other. Rouge sighs in love.

* * *

Next week, at the Green Hill, Sonic and Amy had their wedding and was being prepared. Amy was wearing her white dress with golden sparkles and white gloves covering her tattoos. She held a bunch of red roses in her hands. Sally was sitting among the crowd with Monkey Khan and they have recently become a love couple.

"Well, I guess they're gonna live happily ever after" Monkey Khan said to Sally.

"Yeah, I guess so" Sally sighs but gets a small smile on her face.

Then Sonic came up, wearing his dark blue tuxedo.

"Okay Sonic, this is it" Sonic said in his thoughts and walks up to Amy. The priest came up. After the speech, the priest then asked both Sonic and Amy.

"Do you Amelia Rose, take Sonic to be your husband?"

"I do" Amy said sweetly.

"Do you Sonic the Hedgehog take Amy to be your wife?"

"I do" Sonic said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said. Sonic and Amy kissed and everyone cheered. Amy threw the bunch of roses and it came to Sally who was surprised but gets happy when she turned to Monkey Khan. Sonic then lifted Amy in bridal style and walked on the red carpet to the white car where it says **'Just Married'**. Tails, Cream and their other friends watched them pass by.

"Finally, we can start a new life Sonikku and I got good news" Amy said as they get into the car and it drives them home.

"And what is it?" Sonic asked curiously. Amy whispers in his ear.

"I'm waiting children" Amy whispers. Sonic gets a happy grin on his face.

"Oh great, can't wait to become a father" Sonic said and cuddles with Amy.

* * *

Much later at Angel Island, Knuckles was laying in the grass with Rouge. He has softened up for her.

"Thanks for allowing me to stay with you, Knuckie" Rouge snuggles on Knuckles crescent moon shaped chest. Knuckles had one hand on her shoulder.

"You are welcome and I just wanna say something to you Rouge" Knuckles said.

"What is it?" Rouge faced Knuckles face to face.

"I realized that you are important for me. I do love you" Knuckles blushed nervously. Rouge spins her finger on Knuckles chest.

"I love you too Knuckles" Rouge said dreamily and kisses Knuckles who kisses back.

* * *

**(Months later, at the hospital)**

Amy has just given birth to a cute hedgehog boy about a few hours ago, she looked at him and smiled. Sonic was sitting next to her.

Sonic plays with the baby with his finger, he giggled a little.

"What should we call him Ames? Sonic Junior?" Sonic asked Amy who held the baby.

"I like Navy" Amy said calmly. The baby at the same time was playing with Sonic's fingers. Sonic was unsure of the name but agreed.

"Navy? Yes it could work. We'll call him Navy" Sonic said.

"Very well. Navy, wanna go to daddy?" Amy asked Navy. Navy giggled and smiles as he was handed over to Sonic. Sonic rocking his newborn son in his arms. He couldn't help but sigh sweetly to that he's a father finally.

**The End**.


End file.
